Coagulation
by Bella Ainayya
Summary: Semua tentang Kyuhyun. [Brothership/Friendship - TEUKHAEKYU - KYULINE]
1. Chapter 1

**Main Cast : Cho Kyuhyun.**

**Rated : T**

**Genre : Brothership and Friendship**

**Disclaimers : Mine**

**Warning : Just Funfic, Typo, No Bash.**

**Summary : Di dalam kehidupan yang selalu menyiksaku, aku ingin pantas bersama kalian lagi, aku berusaha untuk menjadi lebih baik sampai batas akhir kemampuanku. Tapi kenapa kalian melupakanku? Kenapa kalian meninggalkanku? Tidak kah kalian tahu, aku kesepian selama ini.**

**Happy Reading!**

**.**

**.**

Di bawah teriknya sengatan matahari, seorang anak laki-laki berusia enam tahun berjalan dengan membawa beban berat di tangan kanan dan kirinya. Keringatnya mengalir, tenggorokannya terasa kering dan tubuhnya terasa lelah karena berjalan jauh.

"Tidak bisa kah kau berjalan lebih cepat? kalau seperti ini aku akan telat membuka kedai." Seorang wanita yang juga membawa beberapa belanjaan di tangannya memandang sebal ke arah anak laki-laki yang kesulitan berjalan di belakangnya.

"Mianhae eomma." Ia hanya mampu menunduk, tidak berani menatap eommanya. Tapi siapapun tahu, tidaklah mudah untuk anak kecil seusianya mengangkat barang-barang itu.

"Ck, seperti tidak pernah makan saja." Mendengar kata makan, Kyuhyun, anak laki-laki itu menghentikan langkahnya. Perutnya sedari tadi malam terasa lapar, tapi ia tidak akan di beri jatah makan sebelum pekerjaannya selesai.

"Yak, kenapa kau mematung di situ, hah? Kau ingin di beri hukuman?"

"Tidak eomma. Mianhae." Tidak ingin pekerjaanya bertambah berat, dengan sekuat tenaga Kyuhyun mempercepat langkahnya dengan beberapa barang di kedua tangannya. Walau sesekali meringis karena kedua tangannya yang terasa sakit.

Setelah sampai di sebuah rumah sempit yang menjadi tempat tinggalnya, Kyuhyun berjalan ke arah dapur karena tenggorokannya benar-benar terasa kering. "Tidak apa-apa cuma minum saja, yang penting bisa mengganjal perut," batin Kyuhyun ketika perutnya benar-benar berontak minta di isi.

"Kyuhyun-ah, cepat pergi ke pasar. Ada beberapa lobak tertinggal di sana. Kau katakan saja pada ahjumma, lobak yang sudah eomma pesan tadi."

"Tapi eomma, Kyu lap—"

"Cepat pergi sekarang juga. Kau mau kalau appa tahu dan mendapat hukuman?" kalimat Kyuhyun langsung terputus begitu saja. Hukuman dari appanya adalah hal yang paling Kyuhyun takuti. Bukan hanya tidak mendapat makan, tapi tubuhnya tidak luput dari pukulan.

"Ne, eomma. Kyu pergi sekarang." Walau tubuhnya sudah benar-benar letih, dengan patuh, Kyuhyun kembali lagi ke pasar. Kyuhyun memegangi perutnya yang benar-benar terasa lapar. "Tidak apa-apa, nanti Kyu bisa makan," lanjut Kyuhyun dalam hati untuk menyemangati dirinya sendiri.

Kegiatan eomma Kyuhyun yang memotong beberapa sayuran terhenti ketika Kyuhyun sudah berjalan meninggalkan dapur. Matanya memandang sedih punggung Kyuhyun yang mulai menjauh. "Mianhae Kyuhyun-ah. Tidak sepantasnya anak sepertimu berada di tempat ini. Tunggulah sampai tiba waktunya."

Seorang anak laki-laki yang sedari tadi memperhatikan Kyuhyun, langsung berlari berlawanan arah dengan Kyuhyun.

.

.

Senja yang mulai menyapa tidak mengurangi aktifitas warga di kota kecil yang ada di Provinsi Jeonju. Seorang anak laki-laki menyusuri setiap kedai yang menjual beberapa makanan. Langkah kakinya terhenti di depan sebuah kedai yang menjual berbagai macam makanan. Setelah memantapkan hati, anak laki-laki itu masuk ke dalam kedai dan menghampiri ahjumma pemilik kedai.

"Kau ingin membeli apa?" tanya ahjumma itu sambil tersenyum ramah.

"Ahjumma aku ingin makan, tapi aku tidak punya uang. Bisakah aku membantu ahjumma supaya bisa mendapat makanan, ahjumma?"

"Aigoo, kau lapar? Kalau begitu bawalah ini dan tidak usah bekerja apa-apa. Kau masih sangat kecil untuk bekerja." Ahjumma pemilik kedai memandang prihatin anak kecil di hadapannya. Melihat anak itu yang seusia dengan anaknya membuat ahjumma tidak tega membiarkan anak sekecil itu bekerja.

"Eomma selalu mengatakan untuk tidak meminta-minta. Aku mau membantu ahjumma supaya bisa mendapat makanan."

"Baiklah…baiklah… tapi jangan terlalu lelah ne. Kau cukup membawa mangkuk yang kotor dan mencucinya di belakang." Sebuah senyum manis langsung terkembang begitu mendengar persetujuan ahjumma pemilik kedai.

Tanpa ragu-ragu, tangan mungil itu menyusun mangkuk-mangkuk yang kotor dan membawanya ke tempat penyucian. Setelah hampir satu jam berkutat dengan mangkuk dan piring kotor, anak laki-laki itu tersenyum senang melihat hasil kerjanya. Walau tubuhnya sudah terasa sangat lelah, tapi hatinya bahagia karena akan mendapat makanan.

"Karena ini sudah malam, jadi tidak banyak makanan yang tersisa. Kau bisa membawa ini." Ahjumma menyerahkan sekantung plastik yang berisi eomuk dan twigim ketika melihat anak kecil itu telah menyelesaikan pekerjaannya.

"Kansamhamnida ahjumma." Anak laki-laki itu begitu antusias melihat makanan di tangannya. senyum manis tidak hentinya tersemat di bibirnya. Setelah berpamitan dengan ahjumma pemilik kedai, kaki kecil itu langsung berlari menembus dinginnya malam.

.

.

Kyuhyun kecil duduk di sebuah gubuk tua. Bibirnya meringis merasakan perutnya yang mulai terasa perih. Niatanya bisa makan setelah pulang dari pasar langsung pudar, ketika tanpa sengaja ia menjatuhkan lobak di tangannya. Karena tubuhnya yang benar-benar lemas, membuatnya tidak kuat membawa beberapa lobak yang tidak bisa di katakan ringan itu. Entah bagaimana, appanya sudah berdiri di hadapannya saat itu. Dan berakhirlah dirinya mendapat hukuman dari sang appa dan tidak di beri makan.

Kyuhyun menengadahkan kepalanya ketika merasakan matanya memanas. Mengingat perlakuan kasar orang tuanya setiap hari membuat air mata terus mendesak untuk keluar. "Sebenarnya salah Kyu apa?" batin Kyuhyun sedih.

"Apa Kyunie nakal? Kenapa appa dan eomma selalu marah?" Kyuhyun sekuat tenaga menahan air matanya agar tidak tumpah. Setiap mengingat appanya selalu memandanginya penuh kebencian, Kyuhyun selalu bertanya-tanya apa kesalahannya, bagaimana ia seharusnya. Karena ia selalu menuruti keinginan orang tuanya. Ia selalu melakukan apapun yang orang tuanya perintahkan. Tapi yang di dapatinya selalu sama, kebencian dan kemarahan yang terkadang hanya karena masalah sepele. Dan prestasinya juga selalu baik di sekolah. Tapi tidak pernah sekalipun orang tuanya menunjukkan rasa bangga.

"Kyunie…." Kyuhyun menolehkan kepalanya ke asal suara. Terlihat seorang anak laki-laki seusianya berlari ke arahnya.

"Kenapa Minie lari-lari?" tanya Kyuhyun pada Changmin, sahabatnya. "Apa ini?" tanya Kyuhyun lagi saat Changmin menyerahkan sebuah bungkusan untuknya.

"Itu untuk Kyunie, makanlah," jawab Changmin sambil menetralkan nafasnya yang terengah-engah akibat berlari-lari takut sahabatnya semakin kelaparan.

"Ini Minie yang membelinya?"

"Tidak," jawab Changmin sambil menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Minie mencuri?" Changmin berdecak sebal mendengar tuduhan Kyuhyun. Sedangkan Kyuhyun hanya membelalakkan matanya.

"Tentu saja tidak. Eomma bilang, kita tidak boleh mencuri." Kyuhyun menganggukkan kepalanya karena juga teringat pesan guru di sekolahnya. Gurunya juga sering menasihati supaya tidak pernah mencuri.

"Kyunie tidak perlu tahu ini dari mana, yang penting Minie tidak mencuri." Kyuhyun sama sekali tidak menyentuh makanan yang di berikan sahabatnya, yang membuat Changmin berfikir Kyuhyun tidak menyukainya."Mianhae Kyu, karena makanannya sudah tidak hangat lagi. Padahal tadi Minie sudah berlari cepat suapaya Kyunie bisa makan saat masih hangat."

Kyuhyun tersenyum melihat sahabatnya yang cemberut karena merasa bersalah. Kerasnya kehidupan yang mereka jalani, membuat mereka menjadi lebih dewasa sebelum waktunya. "Enak," ucap Kyuhyun setelah memasukkan eomuk ke dalam mulutnya. Kyuhyun memakan eomuk yang sudah dingin itu dengan lahap. Bukan karena ia kelaparan, walau memang ia sangat merasa lapar, tapi supaya sahabatnya tidak sedih.

"Minie, buka mulutnya." Kyuhyun mengarahkan Twigim ke arah mulut Changmin. Namun Changmin menolak dengan membekap mulutnya. "Wae? Minie tidak mau makan dengan Kyunie?"

"Bukan begitu. Tapi itu kan untuk Kyunie. Minie mencarinya supaya Kyunie bisa makan dan tidak sakit perut."

"Kalau begitu kita makan bersama saja. Cepat buka mulutnya." Walaupun ragu, akhirnya Changmin membuka mulutnya. Kyuhyun dan Changmin saling suap menyuapi dan memakannya dengan lahap. Namun ketika mereka menoleh ke samping kanan dan kiri tidak mandapati air minum, mereka tertawa bersama. Mereka tertawa sambil menepuk-nepuk dadanya untuk menurunkan makanan yang terasa serat di tenggorokan.

.

.

Kyuhyun berlari-lari dengan berulang kali membenarkan ransel di pundaknya. Kyuhyun mendapat hukuman membersihkan sekolah karena tidur di kelas. Setelah pulang dari gubuk tua tempat ia dan Changmin sering singgahi, Kyuhyun lagi-lagi di suruh membersihkan peralatan dapur dan segala mangkuk kotor bekas para pembeli. Walaupun kedai eommanya tidak begitu besar, tapi mengerjakan semuanya seorang diri membuat Kyuhyun menyelesaikannya hingga larut.

"Kyu telat pulang, appa pasti akan marah lagi," batin Kyuhyun sambil terus berlari. Nafas Kyuhyun terengah-engah ketika sampai di rumahnya. Langkahnya terhenti ketika mendapati appanya berdiri di hadapannya dengan membawa kayu di tangannya. Kyuhyun gemetaran ketika membayangkan kayu itu di pukulkan ke tubuhnya seperti sebelum-sebelumnya.

"Kau tahu kesalahanmu, Kyu?" tanya sang appa dengan suara dinginnya.

"Ne appa, Mianhae. Kyu tadi di hukum untuk membersihkan sekolah," jawab Kyuhyun takut-takut sambil sesekali melirik kayu yang ada di tangan appanya.

"Kau sekarang mulai nakal, eoh? Atau kau sudah bosan sekolah?"

"Kyuhyun-ah, cepat ganti seragammu. Setelah itu bantu eomma di kedai. Hari ini eomma harus berjualan lebih cepat." Kyuhyun langsung berlari ke kamarnya untuk berganti pakaian. Dalam hati Kyuhyun merasa bersyukur karena lepas dari amukan sang appa.

"Apa kau tidak semakin keterlaluan? Hanya karena terlambat sedikit, kau ingin memukulnya lagi?"

"Aku sudah mau menyekolahkannya. Jadi apapun yang ku lakukan, itu hakku." Eomma Kyuhyun hanya menghela nafas panjang setiap kali membahas masalah yang sama namun tidak pernah selesai. Tidak ingin mendapati suaminya dalam keadaan marah yang lebih besar, ia berjalan ke arah kamar Kyuhyun dan langsung mengajaknya pergi membantu berjualan.

.

.

Bel tanda berakhirnya pelajaran berbunyi lebih cepat dari biasanya di karenakan seluruh guru mengadakan rapat dadakan. Kyuhyun dan Changmin terlebih dahulu singgah di gubuk tua sebelum kembali ke rumah masing-masing.

"Minie ingin cepat besar, karena Minie ingin menjadi pemain basket terkenal." Changmin memulai cerita sembari merebahkan tubuhnya. "Kalau Kyunie ingin jadi apa?" lanjut Changmin.

"Kyunie cuma ingin pulang," jawab Kyuhyun sedih. Mendengar kata pulang dari bibir sahabatnya, membuat Changmin langsung menegakkan tubuhnya lagi.

"Kyunie mau pulang?" tanya Changmin takut-takut yang ia dengar adalah kebenaran.

"Emm, di sini bukan tempat tinggal Kyu. Kyunie ingin cepat besar supaya bisa menjaga eomma." Kyuhyun menunduk sedih karena merasa belum bisa menjaga eommanya. Eomma yang selama ini mau merawatnya, atau lebih tepat jika di sebut menampung dirinya.

"Menjaga eomma? Bukannya ahjumma jahat? Ahjumma sering memarahi Kyunie."

"Eomma tidak jahat. Eomma tidak seperti appa karena eomma tidak pernah memukul Kyunie. Eomma juga sering diam-diam memasukkan roti di tas sekolah Kyu kalau Kyu mendapat hukuman dari appa." Changmin hanya bungkam. Saat ini yang di fikirannya, bagaimana dirinya kalau Kyuhyun pergi jauh darinya.

"Minie tahu? Eomma juga sering menyelimuti Kyunie saat tidur. Eomma tidak jahat, yang jahat itu appa. Kyunie ingin membawa eomma pergi supaya eomma tidak di pukuli appa lagi." Kyuhyun kecil mengungkapkan isi hatinya yang sangat tulus. Setiap melihat sang appa memukuli eommanya, Kyuhyun hanya berfikir ingin cepat dewasa dan membawa eommanya pergi.

"Lalu Minie bagaimana?" tanya Changmin kecil dengan nada sedih. Membayangkan di tinggalkan sahabatnya saja sudah membuatnya ingin menangis.

"Minie, ikut dengan Kyunie saja," jawab Kyuhyun sambil tertawa. Membayangkan Changmin selalu bersamanya membuatnya tersenyum senang. Bermain bersama, sekolah bersama, tidur bersama, makan bersama, itu lah yang ada di fikirannya saat ini.

Pernyataan Kyuhyun tak ayal membuat Changmin ikut tersenyum. Tidak ada yang lebih membahagiakan selain bisa terus bersama.

"Eh itu ada bola. Minie kajja kita main." Changmin mengikuti arah telunjuk sahabatnya. Tanpa berfikir dua kali, Changmin melepas seragam yang ia kenakan, hanya menyisakan kaos dalaman dan celana sekolahnya saja.

"Tapi bagaimana kita bermainnya? kita cuma berdua, Kyu."

"Kalau begitu, lempar saja bolanya ke atas. Setelah itu kita masukan ke gawang masing-masing." Kyuhyun langsung merebut bola di tangan Changmin, melemparnya ke udara dan langsung menggiring ke gawangnya saat sahabatnya itu masih dalam mode berfikir.

"Yak, Kyunie curang." Kyuhyun dan Changmin bermain dengan asiknya sambil terus tertawa. Sesekali mereka akan terjatuh karena ulah mereka yang saling mendorong.

Sepasang mata bulat memandangi mereka berdua dengan sedih. Matanya memerah, bibirnya bergetar menahan tangis. Sadar ada yang memperhatikan, Kyuhyun menghentikan acara bermain bola yang lebih tepat di katakan kejar-kejaran itu.

Changmin dan Kyuhyun diam memandangi seorang anak laki-laki berwajah manis, bermata bulat yang sepertinya siap menumpahkan air matanya. Melihat ekspresi yang lucu membuat Kyuhyun dan Changmin tertawa. Namun mereka tetap berjalan mendekat.

"Kyu hyung, Min hyung, Minie ikut bermain…hiks." Tawa Changmin dan Kyuhyun justru meledak mendengar anak laki-laki yang mereka anggap adik itu menangis hanya karena ingin ikut bermain.

"Aigoo Minho-ya, kenapa harus menangis?" tanya Changmin. Minho langsung menyeka air matanya.

"Minie bosan di panti. Mereka semua jahat, Minie tidak suka bermain bersama mereka."

"Minie mau membawa boneka kodok ini juga?" Kyuhyun menunjuk boneka yang masih dalam pelukan Minho. Kyuhyun menggandeng Minho setelah meletakkan bonekanya di tumpukan tas dan baju Changkyu. Tapi ini lah yang membuat Kyuhyun kesulitan memanggil antara Minho dan Changmin jika mereka bermain bertiga. Karena Minho dan Changmin mempunyai panggilan yang sama. Sehingga terkadang Kyuhyun harus memanggil dua kali dengan menggunakan nama lengkap jika memanggil salah satu dari mereka.

.

.

Di tengah derasnya guyuran hujan, Kyuhyun berjalan tanpa menggunakan payung. Bibirnya meringis menahan perih karena luka yang belum kering di tubuhnya terkena air hujan.

"Uuughhh appo." Kyuhyun semakin merasakan lukanya bertambah perih. Masih jelas di ingatannya bagaimana appanya memukulinya. Kayu yang keras itu terus di hantamkan ke tubuhnya tanpa ampun hanya karena tanpa sengaja ia menumpahkan minuman pelanggan. Bahkan eommanya yang berniat menghentikan aksi brutal suaminya ikut terkena imbas.

"Mianhae eomma, karena Kyu, eomma juga ikut terluka." Seolah menulikan dari rasa sakit yang terus menjalar, Kyuhyun berjalan di tengah derasnya air hujan untuk mencari obat untuk eommanya. "Kepala eomma berdarah, eomma lebih kesakitan dari Kyunie." Kyuhyun terus merapalkan kalimat itu untuk membuatnya tetap kuat berjalan mencari obat. Namun nasib baik tidak berpihak padanya, karena beberapa apotik terlihat tutup.

Tubuh Kyuhyun sudah menggigil kedinginan, bibirnya membiru. Tapi tidak ada niat sama sekali untuk menghentikan langkahnya.

Ketika sudah mendapati sebuah toko obat yang masih buka, Kyuhyun langsung mempercepat langkahnya. Namun tubuhnya langsung limbung ketika baru saja ingin membuka bibirnya untuk mengatakan membeli obat.

Derap langkah kaki yang berlalu lalang membangunkan Kyuhyun dari tidur panjangnya. Ketika membuka mata, keningnya kerkerut karena tidak mengenali tempat dimana ia sekarang. Apalagi terlihat langit sudah mulai terang, seingat Kyuhyun, ia mencari obat untuk eommanya di waktu malam hari.

"Kau sudah bangun, nak?" tanya seorang laki-laki paruh baya.

"Ahjussi, kenapa Kyunie ada di sini?" Kyuhyun memegangi kepalanya yang terasa berputar-putar. Perutnya terasa mual, namun ia tetap diam dan tidak mengeluh.

"Kemarin, kau pingsang nak. Sepertinya kau demam. Apa masih ada yang sakit?" Kyuhyun menggelengkan kepala. Namun ketika teringat eommanya, Kyuhyun buru-buru pulang setelah berpamitan dan mengucapkan terima kasih.

Kyuhyun terus berlari ke arah rumahnya, sesekali ia terjatuh karena kepalanya yang pusing dan berputar-putar. Langkahnya terhenti ketika melihat rumahnya dari kejauhan. Bibirnya terbuka namun tidak ada satu katapun yang keluar. Suarnya terasa tercekat di tenggorokan. Nafasnya tertahan beberapa saat, sampai air mata langsung meluncur begitu saja.

"Eom-eomma…eomma." Hanya kata itu yang dapat Kyuhyun ucapkan. Air mata terus mengalir semakin deras seiring langkah kakinya yang semakin mendekat. Mobil polisi dan ramainya orang, menghalangi pandangan Kyuhyun untuk melihat lebih jelas rumahnya yang selama ini ia tinggali.

Tubuh kecilnya langsung menerobos masuk orang yang memadati sekitar rumahnya. Tangisannya langsung pecah ketika melihat dengan jelas rumahnya yang sudah menjadi abu.

"Eommmaaaaaa…" Langkah Kyuhyun yang mencoba masuk langsung di cegah oleh polisi yang sedang berjaga. "Andwaeee, eomma Kyunie di dalam. Eomma tidak boleh pergiiii." Beberapa warga yang melihatnya mencoba menenangkan Kyuhyun, menggendongnya menjauh dari rumahnya yang sudah habis di makan api.

"Eomma tidak boleh pergi. Siapa yang menyelimuti Kyunie saat tidur? Siapa yang menyiapkan roti untuk Kyunie lagi? Siapa yang akan marah kalau Kyunie nakal? Eomma tidak boleh pergi," batin Kyuhyun di sela tangisnya. Isak tangisnya membuat beberapa ahjumma ikut meneteskan air mata.

"Kyunie tidak punya siapa-siapa lagi. sekarang Kyunie harus kemana?" di saat ia masih menangis terisak, tiba-tiba sebuah suara yang sudah sangat ia kenal memanggil namanya. Changmin berlari ke arahnya dengan beruraian air mata.

Melihat sahabatnya dalam keadaan selamat, Changmin langsung memeluk Kyuhyun. "Kyu…hiks…Minie fikir hiks…Kyunie ada di dalam." Changmin masih memeluk Kyuhyun di iringi isak tangisnya. Hatinya benar-benar lega mendapati Kyuhyun sama sekali tidak terluka. Beberapa jam yang lalu saat semua orang di sibukkan dengan kebakaran rumah Kyuhyun, Changmin langsung berteriak histeris karena mengira Kyuhyun berada di dalamnya.

"Minie…eom…hiks…eomma…meninggalkan Kyunie hiks." Eomma Changmin yang sedari tadi memperhatikan anaknya juga ikut berurai air mata.

"Masih ada ahjumma, Kyunie bisa ikut ahjumma dan Minie."

.

.

**Sepuluh tahun kemudian**.

Kematian adalah sesuatu yang sudah pasti dan tidak ada yang bisa menghindarinya. Sedih dan kehilangan sudah tentu dirasakan pihak yang ditinggalkan. Seperti seorang remaja yang saat ini memandang batu nisan tanpa air mata setetespun, wajahnya sama sekali tidak menggambarkan kesedihan. Tapi siapa yang tahu, justru hatinya yang sesak menahan tangis. Seseorang yang sangat berharga dalam hidupnya, satu-satunya yang ia miliki telah meninggalkannya seminggu yang lalu.

Seorang wanita yang sangat ia cintai telah menghembuskan nafas terakhirnya. Seseorang yang berstatus sebagai eommanya pergi menyusul appanya yang telah dulu menutup mata selamanya. Hidup sebatang kara, itulah yang ada di fikirannya.

"Minie,,," Sepertinya ia melupakan sesuatu, ia tidak hidup sebatang kara karena ia memiliki sahabat yang selalu ada untuknya.

"Minie, ayo kita pergi sekarang. Ahjumma dan Ahjussi sudah tenang di alam sana." Namja yang dipanggil Minie tersenyum ke arah sahabatnya yang sedari tadi berdiri di belakangnya.

"Eomma, appa, Minie pergi dulu. Minie janji akan mengunjungi kalian lagi." Setelah meletakkan seutas bunga lili, ia pergi menggandeng sahabatnya meninggalkan pemakaman.

"Kyu, apa ini saja sudah cukup?" tanya Changmin sambil menunjuk ransel yang dipundaknya.

"Tentu saja itu sudah cukup, kita tidak perlu membawa barang terlalu banyak. Aah sepertinya busnya sudah mau berangkat Minie, Palli". Kyuhyun dan Changmin melangkah dengan pasti menuju bus yang sudah siap untuk berangkat. Bus yang akan membawanya meninggalkan kota kecilnya menuju kehidupan yang baru. Kehidupan yang tidak mereka ketahui akan seperti apa.

"Hyuuuuuuuuung." Terdengar teriakan yang sudah tidak asing ditelinga Changmin dan Kyuhyun. Dengan serempak mereka menoleh ke asal suara.

"Minie/Minho!" seru Changmin dan Kyuhyun bersamaan. "Ransel itu?" tunjuk Changmin ke arah pundah Minho.

"Kalian mau pergi?" tanya Minho. Mata bulatnya kini sudah memerah. "Kalian sungguh keterlaluan ingin meninggalkanku hyung." Marah minho dengan air mata yang mulai mengalir. "Kalian tidak mengizinkan aku ikut, hyung?" tanya Minho lagi karena tidak ada reaksi apapun dari dua orang yang sudah ia anggap hyungnya sendiri.

Kyuhyun dan Changmin masih betah dengan diamnya. Hanya mata mereka yang sesekali saling menatap satu sama lain, membuat perasaan Minho semakin tidak tenang. Takut di tinggalkan dan kesepian membuat air mata yang sudah tidak pernah keluar selama sepuluh tahun ini, mengalir dengan derasnya.

Plak…

Changmin menggeplak pelan kepala Minho. "Pabboya, kenapa harus menangis?" Minho tersenyum mendengar ucapan Changmin yang berarti dirinya di perbolehkan untuk ikut. Namun air matanya bukannya berhenti, justru terus mengalir.

Melihat pemandangan yang tersaji di hadapannya membuat Kyuhyun tersenyum. Saat ini ia tidak perlu mengkhawatirkan keadaan Minho, karena laki-laki bermata bulat itu akan ikut bersama mereka.

"Kajja Minie kita berangkat sekarang". Kyuhyun dan Changmin tidak perlu menanyakan bagaimana dengan orang tua Minho jika Minho ikut mereka pergi. Karena Minho memang anak yatim piatu yang selama ini tinggal di panti asuhan. Mereka bertiga sama-sama tidak memiliki orang tua, mereka menjadikan satu sama lain untuk bersandar.

"Kyu berhentilah menyebut nama kami dengan panggilan yang sama," protes Changmin. Bukannya Changmin tidak suka, hanya saja mereka terkadang bingung siapa yang dipanggil Kyuhyun karena Kyunyun selalu menyebut nama mereka berdua dengan Minie.

Kyuhyun hanya tertawa ketika di protes sahabatnya, tanpa mau ambil pusing Kyuhyun langsung masuk kedalam bus. Karena lidahnya sudah terlanjur akrab dengan panggilan kecil mereka.

Kyuhyun menyamankan dirinya di kursi penumpang. Sedangkan Changmin dan Minho duduk tepat di belakangnya. Matanya terpejam, mencoba tidur sampai tiba di Seoul. Tempat di mana ia seharusnya berada.

Selama ini Kyuhyun sangat ingin pergi ke Seoul, tapi dulu ia hanyalah anak kecil yang hidup menumpang di rumah sahabatnya. Dan sekarang, ia sudah remaja. Sudah bisa menghidupi dirinya sendiri. Apalagi sudah tidak ada lagi alasan untuknya tetap berada di Jeonju.

"Aku datang. Aku sangat merindukan kalian."

**TBC**

**.**

**.**

Ff baru, selingan untuk ff Late. Sebenarnya bukan baru, ff ini udah lama di buat.

Tepuk jidat karena banyaknya pengunjung tidak berwujud di ff Late. Aigoo, ternyata siders bener-bener banyak. Huuuft bener-bener sampai hati. -,-

Sekian keluh kesahnya, tinggalkan jejak kalian kalau tidak mau di katakan hantu.

Untuk yang kemarin minta alamat fb, Bella jarang berselancar di sosmed. Lebih baik PM aja kalau mau tanya sesuatu.

Tapi entar di coba buat fb lagi deh. Karena fb yang sekarang isinya cuma silabus and jadwal.

Pai-pai.


	2. Chapter 2

**Cast : Cho Kyuhyun, Shim Changmin, Choi minho.**

**Genre : Brothership, friendship and Hurt/Comfort**

**Rated : T**

**Disclaimers : Mine**

**Warning : Just Fanfic, Typo, No Bash. Bella anti plagiat. Jadi jangan plagiat. Sekalipun ff ini tidak bagus. Karena ini hasil jeri payah sendiri.**

**Happy reading**

**.**

**.**

Kyuhyun, Changmin dan Minho meregangkan otot-ototnya yang terasa kaku. Setelah melakukan perjalanan yang kurang lebih dari lima jam, akhirnya mereka tiba di Seoul. Dari terminal bus mereka masih melakukan perjalanan lagi ke Distrik Gangnam dengan menggunakan Seoul Metro Subway Line 2.

Tidak butuh waktu lama untuk sampai ke kota yang populasinya paling padat ke empat di Seoul itu. Changmin dan Minho tidak henti-hentinya di buat terkagum-kagum melihat Gangnam-gu yang memang termasuk wilayah paling berkembang di Seoul. Bahkan standart hidup masyarakatnya yang tinggi telah di bandingkan dengan kota-kota seperti Beverly Hills di California dan Ginza di Jepang.

Setelah sadar dari keterkagumannya, Changmin menghentikan langkahnya. Menatap Kyuhyun dan Minho secara bergantian tanpa mengatakan apapun. Ia menghembuskan nafasnya kasar yang membuat kedua sahabatnya mengerutkan kening tidak mengerti.

"Ada apa, Min?" tanya Kyuhyun yang mengerti sahabatnya itu tengah memikirkan sesuatu.

"Kyu, kalau kotanya seperti ini, di mana kita bisa mencari rumah kontrakan yang murah?" jawab dan tanya Changmin dengan suara lesunya. Kesenangannya mengagumi kota elit itu langsung lenyap saat memikirkan bagaimana nasib mereka selanjutnya.

"Kita harus merampok Bank dulu kalau mau menyewa salah satu apartment yang ada di sini," ucap Minho memperburuk suasana hati Changmin.

"Aku tidak tahu," jawab Kyuhyun dengan mengangkat bahunya tidak acuh. Melenggang pergi tanpa memperdulikan Changmin dan Minho yang termangu di tempat. Namun Kyuhyun berbalik dan menarik Minho bersamanya saat kedua pemuda tampan itu tidak juga mengikuti langkahnya.

"Kau hanya menyayangi Minho, Kyu," ucap Changmin sedih tanpa mau melangkahkan kakinya. Kyuhyun berbalik ketika mendengar gumaman Changmin yang menurutnya menyebalkan itu. Menghela nafas panjang, Kyuhyun melangkah menghampiri Changmin dan menariknya bersamanya.

"Kyu Hyung melupakanku," kata Minho lagi dengan mimik memelas ketika Kyuhyun dan Changmin sudah beberapa langkah di depannya.

Kyuhyun menggeram kesal dan melepaskan tautan tangannya dengan Changmin. "Yak, kalian fikir kalian berdua itu yeojachinguku, hah?" dengan wajah masam, Kyuhyun langsung meninggalkan Changmin dan Minho dengan mempercepat langkahnya. Changmin dan Minho tersenyum penuh arti dan mengejar Kyuhyun.

Mereka berdua mengapit Kyuhyun di tengah-tengah dan menggenggam tangan putih itu. "Kami bukan yeojachingumu, Kyu," ucap Changmin sembari mempererat genggaman tangannya. "Tapi kami namjachingumu," kata Changmin dan Minho serempak.

"Mwo? namjachingu? Derita bagiku punya namjachingu seperti kalian." Kyuhyun mencoba melepaskan dua tangan yang mengenggam tangan kiri dan kanannya. Tapi tenaganya tidak cukup untuk melepaskan diri dari dua sahabat yang menurutnya mulai gila itu.

"Yak, lepaskan! Aku bukan harabojie. Orang-orang akan mengira aku tidak bisa berjalan."

"Tidak akan. Kami ingin menjaga yeojachingu kami."

.

.

Kata lelah sepertinya tidak cukup untuk menggambarkan apa yang di rasakan oleh Kyuhyun, Changmin dan Minho. Setelah berjam-jam berjalan untuk mencari tempat tinggal, mereka belum juga menemukan yang sesuai dengan kantong mereka yang pas-pasan. Untuk tinggal di apartemen kecil saja mereka harus mengeluarkan uang sepuluh juta won untuk depositnya.

Namun seolah lelah bukanlah hal yang asing dalam hidup mereka, Kyuhyun dan kedua sahabatnya terus berjalan mencari tempat tinggal di gang-gang sempit. Dan akhirnya usaha mereka membuahkan hasil. Mereka bisa menemukan rumah kecil dengan biaya tiga ratus ribu won perbulannya. Walau hanya ruangan sempit yang langsung berhadapan dengan dapur dengan satu kamar tidur dan satu kamar mandi, mereka cukup merasa senang bisa mendapatkan tempat untuk bernaung.

Rumah yang sempit itu bukanlah halangan bagi mereka untuk menyunggingkan sebuah senyum tulus, karena bagi mereka, kebersamaan lah yang lebih penting.

Setelah mandi dan makan malam dengan daging sapi yang di beli hanya dengan dua ribu won per porsi, mereka memutuskan untuk mengistirahatkan tubuhnya yang sudah sangat lelah.

Kyuhyun, Changmin dan Minho terdiam di ambang pintu kamar ketika melihat tempat tidur mereka. Tempat tidur yang hanya ada satu mengharuskan mereka untuk tidur saling berhimpitan. Tapi bukan itu masalahnya. Yang menjadi permasalahannya adalah siapa yang tidur di tengah. Karena yang tidur di tengah yang selalu menjadi korban.

"Yang tidur di tengah itu yang paling mungil."

"Mungil? Siapa yang mungil?" tanya Kyuhyun. Bukannya menjawab, Changmin dan Minho malah langsung melesat ke kasur dan merebahkan tubuh mereka di pinggir kanan dan kiri kasur.

"Mwo? maksud kalian aku?" Kyuhyun menunjuk dirinya sendiri saat sadar bahwa hanya di tengah-tengah lah yang masih kosong.

"Yak, apa maksud kalian dengan mungil? Kalian tidak melihat tinggi badanku di usiaku yang masih enam belas tahun, hah?" seolah menulikan pendengaran, Changmin dan Minho malah memejamkan mata.

"Kalian benar-benar." Kyuhyun menggeram marah. Mendekat ke arah ranjang, dan melemparkan badannya menyamping yang langsung menimpa Changmin dan Minho.

"Aaaawww."

"Appoooooo."

"Uuuugghhh perutku."

"Aaarrggght pinggangku."

Kyuhyun tertawa puas saat melihat Changmin dan Minho yang meringis kesakitan.

.

.

Kyuhyun berjalan ke arah kamar mandi. Menggosok gigi dan mencuci wajahnya sebelum menyusul kedua sahabatya yang sudah lebih dulu terlelap. Kyuhyun memandangi pantulan wajahnya di cermin kamar mandi. "Apa mereka masih mengenaliku?" monolog Kyuhyun sambil meraba wajahnya. Ia sadar, rupanya saat ini berbeda dengan rupanya waktu terakhir kali meninggalkan rumah. "Tapi bukankah seharusnya mereka tidak akan lupa, berapa lama pun mereka tidak melihatku. Besok, aku harus segera menemui mereka."

Setelah mengeringkan wajahnya, Kyuhyun langsung masuk ke kamar, berbaring di tengah-tengah kedua sahabatnya.

.

Kyuhyun tersentak dari tidurnya ketika merasakan tangannya menyentuh sesuatu yang terasa hangat. Ketika membuka mata, yang pertama di dapatinya adalah Minho yang terihat gelisah di dalam tidurnya. Kyuhyun menegakkan tubuhnya, melihat jam di dinding kamar yang menunjukkan pukul satu dini hari.

"Kau demam Minie-ya," ucap Kyuhyun sedikit panik setelah meraba kening Minho. Kyuhyun turun dari ranjang, berjalan ke dapur mengambil baskom dan handuk kecil.

"Ya ampun, tubuhnya benar-benar panas." Kyuhyun duduk tepat di sisi Minho. Dengan sabar, Kyuhyun terus mengompres kening Minho yang sesekali melenguh di dalam tidurnya.

"Sebenarnya apa yang membuatnya tiba-tiba menjadi demam seperti ini?" Kyuhyun merenung, memikirkan apa yang membuat seseorang yang sudah sangat ia sayangi itu demam. Karena seingat Kyuhyun, Minho tidak melakukan pekerjaan berat atau hujan-hujanan. Namun ingatannya tertuju ke beberapa jam yang lalu. Tepatnya siang hari ketika mereka berjalan-jalan mencari makan siang.

Saat itu Minho sangat serius melihat TV yang menayangkan Lotte World. Sebuah kompleks rekreasi yang di anggap sebagai salah satu arena bermain terbesar yang ada di Asia, tepatnya terletak di bagian Selatan Kota Seoul.

Walaupun saat itu Minho tidak mengatakan apa-apa, tapi dengan melihat wajahnya saja, Kyuhyun tahu kalau Minho sangat ingin bisa bermain ke Lotte World. Hidup di desa yang jauh dari kota, apalagi hanya seorang anak yatim piatu membuat Minho sama sekali tidak pernah mengunjungi arena bermain. Sedangkan Kyuhyun, walau itu lebih dari sepuluh tahun yang lalu, tapi ia pernah merasakan bermain di kompleks rekreasi. Bahkan kalau ia tidak salah ingat, ia pernah mengunjungi seluruh tempat rekseasi yang ada di Seoul.

"Kau ingin ke sana Minie-ya?" tanya Kyuhyun masih dengan mengompres kening Minho yang sudah mulai terlihat tenang. Kyuhyun mengalihkan pandangannya ketika Changmin menggeliat. Perlahan mata bambi milik sahabatnya itu terbuka.

"Minho kenapa, Kyu? Dia sakit?" tanya Changmin dengan suara khas orang bangun tidur.

"Dia demam, tapi sepertinya tidak sepanas beberapa jam yang lalu."

"Beberapa jam? Maksudmu sudah lama kau bangun, Kyu?" Changmin melihat jam di dinding yang sudah menunjukkan pukul tiga lewat lima belas menit.

"Sepertinya Minie ingin ke Lotte World Min," ucap Kyuhyun tanpa mau menjawab pertanyaan Changmin.

Seketika Changmin diam, tidak mengeluarkan suaranya. Changmin tahu, Minho akan demam jika sangat menginginkan sesuatu. Sudah sangat dekat sedari mereka kecil, membuat mereka tidak kesulitan memahami satu sama lain.

"Tapi kita harus mencari uang dari mana, Kyu?" tanya Changmin dengan suara lesunya. Ia sangat menyayangi Minho, apa pun keinginan Minho, akan ia lakukan selagi ia bisa. Tapi yang menjadi permasalahannya, ia tidak memiliki uang lebih untuk membawa Minho ke tempat seperti Lotte World. Uang yang Changmin dan Kyuhyun punya hanya bisa bertahan untuk membeli makan mereka bertiga sampai satu bulan ini saja.

"Kau jaga Minie. Aku akan pergi sebentar." Kyuhyun beranjak dari tempat duduknya, mengambil jaket yang tersampir di balik pintu kamar.

"Kau mau ke mana, Kyu? Ini masih sangat pagi," tanya Changmin. Dari nada bicaranya, Kyuhyun tahu sahabatnya itu mencemaskannya.

"Tidak akan jauh. Kau tidak usah khawatir. walaupun aku tampan, tapi orang akan berfikir dua kali untuk menculikku." Changmin berdecak sebal mendengar jawaban Kyuhyun. Tapi ia tetap beranjak dari tempatnya dan menggantikan Kyuhyun mengompres kening Minho.

Udara yang terasa sangat dingin, membuat Kyuhyun berulang kali menggosok-gosokkan kedua tangannya. Menempelkan ke pipi guna mencari kehangatan. "Aku terpaksa menunda rencanaku menemui mereka. Tapi tidak apa, asal Minho tidak sakit lagi." Kyuhyun melangkah kakinya dengan mantap menyusuri dinginnya distrik Gangnam.

Matahari masih beberapa jam lagi terbit, tapi beberapa warga sudah terlihat melakukan aktifitas. "Semoga ada yang bisa ku lakukan untuk mendapatkan uang." Kyuhyun terus berjalan, bertanya ke beberapa orang apa ada yang bisa di kerjakan.

Sebuah senyum senang terpatri di wajahnya. Walau hanya bekerja sebagai kuli panggul, tapi hal itu cukup membuat Kyuhyun semangat. Memanggul lobak dari pasar ke mobil bukanlah hal yang berat untuk Kyuhyun. Karena sedari kecil, ia sudah terbiasa dengan hidup susah. Pundak yang mulai terasa sakit tidak menyurutkan semangat Kyuhyun untuk menyelesaikan pekerjaannya. Yang ada di fikirannya, bisa melihat Minho tersenyum dan tidak sakit lagi.

Kyuhyun melihat jam di pergelangan tangannya. "Masih jam lima lewat, semoga masih ada yang bisa ku kerjakan." setelah menyelesaikan pekerjaannya, Kyuhyun akhirnya bisa mendapat beberapa lembar won. Tapi jumlah yang ada saat ini masih tidak cukup untuk membeli tiket mereka bertiga ke Lotte world. Tidak ingin membuang waktu, Kyuhyun melanjutkan langkahnya mencari pekerjaan.

.

.

Minho membuka mata dari tidur panjangnya ketika jam sudah menunjukkan pukul sembilan pagi. Kepalanya terasa pusing ketika mencoba berjalan ke luar kamar. Di ruang tengah, terlihat Changmin sedang duduk melamun.

"Min, kau sudah bangun? Apa masih pusing?" tanya Changmin setelah melihat Minho berjalan mendekat.

"Hyung, apa aku sakit tadi malam?" Bukannya menjawab, Minho malah balik bertanya. Pasalnya ia mendapati baskom berisi air dan handuk yang menempel di dahinya.

"Tadi malam kau demam tinggi. Sekarang, makanlah! Ini sudah ada bubur untukmu."

"Hyung sudah makan? Lalu kemana Kyu Hyung?"

"Setelah membeli bubur untukmu, Kyunie pergi sebentar," bohong Changmin. Ia jelas tahu sahabatnya itu sudah pergi sejak jam empat pagi, pulang dengan membawa sarapan untuk mereka, lalu pergi lagi.

Minho mengerutkan keningnya melihat ekspresi Changmin. Tapi kemudian ia beranjak ke kamar mandi, mencuci muka dan menggosok gigi. Setelah selesai, kaki jenjangnya kembali di langkahkan ke ruang tamu. Minho baru menyentuh makanannya setelah melihat bekas mangkok kotor, yang menandakan kedua hyungnya sudah sarapan.

Changmin tersenyum melihat Minho yang makan dengan susah payah. Changmin tahu, lidah Minho pasti terasa pahit untuk makan. Tapi laki-laki bermata bulat itu tidak mengeluh, memakan buburnya dengan tenang. Senyum yang tersemat di bibirnya perlahan menghilang mengingat Kyuhyun.

Beberapa waktu yang lalu Changmin dan Kyuhyun berdebat karena Changmin ingin ikut Kyuhyun bekerja. Laki-laki bermata bambi itu tahu, sahabatnya pergi sejak pagi karena mencari uang. Tapi ia hanya bisa menghela nafas saat Kyuhyun tetap bersikeras supaya ia tetap di rumah menjaga Minho.

Minho mendengus sebal saat Changmin menyerahkan beberapa obat untuknya. Tapi karena tidak ingin membuat hyungnya khawatir, dengan terpaksa Minho menelan pil-pil pahit itu.

.

.

Hilir mudik orang-orang di Stasiun Jamsil tidak membuat Minho merasa penat. Justru senyum manis tidak henti-hentinya menghiasi bibirnya. Pergi ke tempat yang ia idamkan membuat sakitnya langsung menghilang tanpa bekas. Setelah naik Subway line 2, mereka bertiga saat ini sudah sampai di Stasiun Jamsil. Berjalan menuju pintu exit 4 dan langsung menuju Lotte World.

Namun senyum yang sedari tadi bertahan di bibir Minho menghilang, di gantikan dengan raut kecemasan. Tiket, hal ini yang sedari tadi tidak Minho sadari. "Hyung kita pulang saja," kata Minho dengan suara lirihnya. Serempak Kyuhyun dan Changmin membalikkan badannya ke arah Minho yang menghentikan langkahnya.

Awalnya Kyuhyun bingung apa yang membuat Minho ingin pulang, tapi setelah mengikuti arah pandang Minho, Kyuhyun menggandeng tangan Minho dan memaksanya untuk tetap masuk.

Mata Minho membola saat Kyuhyun membeli tiket. Pasalnya hyung manisnya itu bukan hanya membeli tiket untuk masuk saja. Tapi Kyuhyun membeli Daily Passport Ticket. Melihat harga tiket masuk saja sudah membuat semangat Minho menguar. Bagaimana tidak jika 28.000 Won di buang begitu saja untuk membeli tiket. Dan jika untuk mereka bertiga berarti jumlahnya 84.000 Won. Bagi mereka yang tidak memiliki orang tua dan hanya bekerja sendiri, 84.000 Won adalah jumlah yang sangat besar.

Dan yang lebih gilanya hyung manisnya itu membeli Daily Passport Ticket yang harganya jauh lebih mahal. 40.000 Won untuk satu tiket.

"Hyung bercanda? 120.000 Won itu sangat banyak Hyung."

"Jadi kau hanya mau melihat-lihat saja tanpa mencoba wahana di dalam?" Minho terdiam. Membeli tiket masuk memang hanya bisa melihat-lihat saja. Berbeda dengan Daily Passport Ticket, mereka bisa bermain Adventure and Magic Islands serta gratis masuk museum.

"Tapi itu sangat mahal hyung."

Plak…

Sepertinya Changmin sangat senang menggeplak kepala Minho. "Sekarang bukan waktunya memasang wajah seperti itu. Lebih baik kita masuk dan bersenang-senang." Mengabaikan keluhan Minho tentang mahalnya harga tiket, Kyuhyun dan Changmin langsung menarik Minho memasuki Lotte World.

Lotte World memiliki dua arena bermain yang terpisah yaitu outdoor yang bertemakan Magic Island sedangkan Indoor bertemakan Adventure. Pertama, mereka memilih permainan yang berada di outdoor.

Minho di buat terkagum-kagum melihat Magic Castle yang megah dan indah. Perasaannya yang gembira tidak bisa di tutupi, terbukti dengan bibirnya yang tidak henti-hentinya mengukir senyuman dan matanya yang berbinar cerah.

Wahana yang pertama mereka coba adalah Gyro Swing. Wahana yang memberikan sensasi terjun bebas dari ketinggian 70 meter. Tempat duduk yang di putar dalam satu lingkaran, dan gerak turunnya yang vertical dan horizontal benar-benar memacu adrenalin. Tidak hanya sampai di situ, mereka juga mencoba wahana lain, seperti Gyro Drop, Bungee Drop,The Comet Express. dan mereka juga tidak melewatkan The Haunted House, rumah hantu yang berisikan hantu-hantu khas Korea Selatan. Kali ini Changmin yang tidak henti-hentinya tertawa. Pasalnya Kyuhyun yang terkenal penakut, berulang kali menjerit heboh jika bertemu dengan hantu yang pada kenyataanya palsu. Sahabat manisnya itu terus mencengkram tangannya dan Minho dengan kuat selama di dalam rumah hantu.

Namun karena hari menjelang sore, dan cuaca semakin dingin, mereka memutuskan untuk melanjutkan mencoba wahana yang berada di Indoor.

Bagian Indoor sangat luas, sehingga terdiri dari empat lantai. Hal itu membuat Kyuhyun merasa lelah. Luasnya Lotte World, di tambah tubuhnya yang sedari pagi sudah merasa lelah, membuat kepalanya terasa pusing. Namun karena tidak ingin mengecewakan Minho yang baru pertama kali bisa merasakan bermain di tempat rekreasi, ia tetap mencoba tersenyum. Menutupi rasa pusing dan lelahnya.

"Minho, kau ingin naik apa lagi?" tanya Changmin. Sepertinya pemuda jangkung itu sangat bersemangat mencoba berbagai wahana yang ada. Dahi Changmin berkerut ketika lagi-lagi Minho memasang wajah sedih.

"Hyung, apa tidak apa-apa kita menghabiskan uang untuk bermain seperti ini?" Minho masih belum tenang. Membayangkan uang ke dua hyungnya habis untuk bermain membuat hatinya sedih. Sedih karena merasa semua ini adalah kesalahanannya.

"Kau fikir aku bekerja untuk apa?"

"Hyung bekerja? Kapan?" Kyuhyun langsung merutuki mulutnya yang kelepasan berbicara. Padahal ia sama sekali tidak ingin Minho tahu kalau ia bekerja jam empat pagi untuk Minho. Yang ia ingin hanya membuat Minho senang.

"Minie, aku mau naik itu. Sepertinya lebih menantang." Kyuhyun menunjuk wahana Giant Loop. Dan langsung melangkahkan kakinya dengan sedikit tergesa. Tidak ingin Minho bertanya lebih jauh.

"Jadi, Kyu hyung bekerja? Tapi kapan?" monolog Minho. Ia sangat tahu, selama mereka berada di Gangnam, mereka belum mencoba mencari pekerjaan. Minho mengalihkan pandangannya ketika Changmin merangkulnya.

"Jangan perlihatkan wajah sedihmu di depan Kyunie. Tetap tersenyum dan nikmati permainan ini. Itu cukup membuat Kyunie senang." Minho menganggukkan kepalanya. Mencoba tersenyum dan menghampiri Kyuhyun yang sudah mulai mencoba Giant Loop. Sebuah wahana yang berbentuk lingkaran, dan orang yang menaikinya di buat dengan posisi berdiri seolah menaiki jet coaster yang membuat siapapun yang menaikinya akan berputar 360 derajat.

Setelah lelah mencoba berbagai wahana dan mengunjungi The Falk Museum yang sangat populer di Korea, mereka memutuskan untuk kembali. Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul sembilan malam, dan Lotte World satu jam lagi sudah harus di tutup.

Kyuhyun berdiri di dekat stasiun Jamsil. Menunggu Changmin yang sedang mencari makanan ringan dan minuman untuk mereka sebelum pulang ke rumah kecil mereka. Kyuhyun beberapa kali memijit dahinya yang semakin terasa pusing. Bekerja menjadi kuli panggul, pengantar susu dan koran membuat tubuhnya benar-benar lelah Tapi semua itu terbalaskan dengan senyuman dan kebahagiaan kedua sahabatnya.

Kyuhyun tersentak saat sepasang lengan melingkar di lehernya. "Kau mengantuk Minie-ya?" tanya Kyuhyun saat Minho merebahkan kepalanya di bahunya. Mendapati tingkah Minho yang tiba-tiba manja bukanlah hal baru bagi Kyuhyun. Karena hanya Kyuhyun dan Changmin lah yang Minho pernah merasakan kasih sayang orang tua, membuat Minho menjadikan Kyuhyun dan Changmin tempat bersandar dan tempat untuk bermanja.

"Hyung, gomawoyo." Kyuhyun tidak menjawab. Hanya tersenyum sambil menepuk-nepuk pelan lengan Minho yang melingkar di lehernya.

Tanpa Kyuhyun sadari, Minho menangis dalam diam. "Terima kasih untuk semuanya hyung. kalian berdua adalah harta paling berharga yang kumiliki. Aku sangat menyayangi kalian hyung," batin Minho.

.

.

Kyuhyun, Changmin dan Minho siang ini berada di dalam bus. Bus yang akan mengantar mereka ke tempat yang paling Kyuhyun rindukan selama bertahun-tahun. "Minie, kau sudah mencari sekolah untuk kita?"

"Sudah/belum," jawab Changmin dan Minho berbarengan. Kyuhyun menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal. Sepertinya ia harus mencari nama panggilan baru agar tidak selalu terjadi hal yang sama. Salahkan lidahnya yang sudah sangat akrab dengan nama 'Minie'.

"Aku sudah menemukan yang murah tapi bagus," lanjut Changmin dengan cengiran khasnya. Baginya tidak perlu di sekolah mahal. Karena kemampuan seseorang itu tergantung dari otaknya.

Setelah sampai, mereka berjalan beberapa meter ke tempat yang di tuju. Rumah besar dan mewah. Itu lah yang Changmin dan Minho dapati. Mereka tidak menyangka kalau Kyuhyun adalah anak orang kaya. Tidak seperti mereka yang di lahirkan dari keluarga biasa.

"Ini rumahmu, Kyu?" Kyuhyun tidak menjawab. Hanya diam memandangi rumah yang sudah lebih dari sepuluh tahun ia tinggalkan. Atau lebih tepatnya terpaksa ia tinggalkan. Walau Kyuhyun hanya melihat dari luar, mampu membuat perasaan rindu yang selalu ia tahan kian membuncah. Namun perasaan tidak akan di kenali membuat Kyuhyun urung melangkahkan kakinya masuk.

Perhatian ketiga pemuda tampan itu teralihkan saat gerbang kokoh itu terbuka. Menampilkan sebuah mobil mewah. Kaca jendela mobil yang tidak di tutup membuat mereka leluasa melihat pengendara mobil.

"Kyu, itu Appa dan Eomma mu?" tanya Changmin lagi setelah melihat pengendara mobil yang baru saja meluncur adalah laki-laki dan wanita paruh baya. Sebuah sikutan di perutnya menyadarkan Changmin dari kesalahan ucapannya. Changmin ingin rasanya membenturkan kepalanya sendiri ke tembok karena kebodohannya. Bagaimana mungkin ia menanyakan perihal orang tua Kyuhyun, sedangkan ia sendiri tahu orang tua Kyuhyun meninggal saat Kyuhyun masih berumur tiga tahun.

"Ma-maaf Kyu. Aku—"

"Mereka siapa? Kenapa berbeda?"suara lirih Kyuhyun masih bisa di dengar jelas oleh Changmin dan Minho yang berdiri tepat di kedua sisinya.

Changmin mendatangi satpam yang sedang berjaga. "Ahjussi, apa yang baru saja keluar tadi pemilik rumah ini?"

"Iya. Mereka itu pemilik rumah ini." Changmin mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah Kyuhyun. Walaupun diam, Changmin tahu sahabatnya itu terkejut. Terlihat jelas dari ekspresi wajahnya. Tidak berbeda jauh dari Minho yang juga memandang Kyuhyun dengan cemas.

"Lalu kemana pemilik yang lama, Ahjussi?" tanya Changmin lagi.

"Menurut satpam sebelumnya, mereka sudah lama pindah dari sini. Rumah ini sudah di jual." Cukup sudah. Kyuhyun sudah tidak mau mendengar apa-apa lagi. Kenyataan yang baru ia dengar cukup menyakitkan untuknya. Dengan lunglai, Kyuhyun berjalan menjauh. Membawa hatinya yang penuh dengan luka. Hal yang paling ia harapkan dan ia tunggu-tunggu selama bertahun-tahun ini langsung hancur dengan satu menit. Bahkan tidak sampai satu menit kalimat yang terucap dari Ahjussi penjaga rumah, sudah menghancurkan semangat hidupnya.

Kyuhyun ingin menangis, ingin menjerit sekuat yang ia bisa meratapi hidupnya. Hidup yang selalu mempermainkannya. Hidup yang memaksanya jauh dari keluarganya. Hidup yang tidak pernah jauh dari penderitaan.

Changmin dan Minho mendekati Kyuhyun. Namun tidak ada yang mampu mereka ucapkan. Mereka tidak tahu harus bagaimana cara untuk menghibur sahabatnya itu. Mereka hanya terus menemani Kyuhyun ke mana pun sahabatnya itu melangkah.

"Minie, mereka meninggalkanku. Mereka melupakanku." Air mata yang mengalir mewakili Kyuhyun dari kesedihannya. Kyuhyun menyesali kenapa tidak sedari dulu saja ia kembali. Namun ia juga tidak bisa menyalahkan keadaan. Dulu ia hanya anak kecil yang hidup menumpang dan belum bisa mencari uang. Kepercayaan kalau keluarganya tidak akan meninggalkan dan melupakannya yang membuatnya menunggu sampai ia mampu pergi dari desa kecil itu. Tapi ternyata ia salah. Keluarga yang paling ia rindukan tidak mengingatnya lagi.

"Kita akan mencarinya lagi, Kyu." Changmin mencoba memberi semangat untuk Kyuhyun.

"Hyung masih punya kami," sambung Minho.

Kyuhyun merunduk, membiarkan air mata terus mengalir.

"Aku membutuhkan kalian. Aku merindukan kalian. Kenapa kalian melupakanku? Kalian ada di mana?" Kyuhyun menangis dalam diam. Tidak pernah ia bayangkan akan di tinggalkan seperti saat ini. Hatinya menjerit. Ia ingin marah. Tapi Kyuhyun tidak tahu siapa yang harus di salahkan. Takdir kah? Atau waktu?

"Aku tidak tahu apa-apa tentang kalian. Yang ku tahu, kalian seolah tidak mengharapkan kehadiranku. Kalian seperti tidak menungguku dengan meninggalkan rumah ini. Tuhan, apa aku tidak bisa bertemu mereka lagi? Apa ini jalan hidupku?" batin Kyuhyun.

"Tapi aku tetap berterima kasih karena kau mengirimkan sahabat seperti Changmin dan Minho untukku. Aku bisa merasakan bahagia saat bersama mereka. Dan bahagiaku akan lebih sempurna jika kau izinkan aku bertemu dengan mereka, Tuhan." ucap Kyuhyun di dalam hatinya.

"Walau mereka meninggalkanmu, tapi tidak denganku. Aku akan tetap bersamamu, Kyu. Kau tidak perlu takut kesepian. Kau masih punya kami yang akan selalu ada untukmu." Changmin tidak mengucapkannya secara langsung, tapi itu lah yang menjadi janji dalam hidupnya. Janji untuk tetap bersama Kyuhyun. Janji untuk membuatnya selalu tersenyum.

"Aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu Hyung. Aku menyayangimu lebih dari yang kau tahu. Aku akan selalu ada untukmu, apapun yang terjadi. Aku tidak akan membiarkanmu kesepian, karena sedihmu juga sedihku," batin Minho.

.

.

Kyuhyun berjalan tanpa tujuan. Kakinya terus melangkah dengan Changmin dan Minho yang selalu setia menemani. Langkahnya terhenti di sebuah pinggiran sungai. Dengan pandangan yang yang terlihat hampa, Kyuhyun mendudukkan dirinya di rerumputan pinggiran sungai.

Kyuhyun mengambil kerikik kecil, melemparkannya ke sungai. Terus seperti itu hingga ia bosan. Sedangkan Changmin dan Minho tetap diam, karena menurut mereka ketenangan lah yang Kyuhyun butuhkan saat ini.

"Aku merindukan Eomma dan Appa." Kyuhyun menundukan kepalanya. Ia tidak lagi melemparkan kerikil kecil ke sungai.

Changmin dan Minho bungkam. Mereka bingung, eomma dan appa mana yang Kyuhyun maksud. Karena keduanya, atau lebih tepat di katakan jika keempatnya memang sudah tidak ada lagi.

"Walaupun appa dan eomma sering memarahiku, bahkan appa sering memukulku, tapi mereka tidak pernah meninggalkanku ketika mereka masih hidup. Tidak seperti mereka. Mereka meninggalkanku." Changmin dan Minho mengerti sekarang. Yang Kyuhyun maksudkan adalah appa dan eomma yang berada di Jeonju. Orang tua yang mengurus Kyuhyun selama dua tahun. Walaupun tidak pernah memberikan kasih sayangnya, tapi Kyuhyun sangat menyayangi eomma dan appanya itu. Bagi Kyuhyun, mereka adalah orang baik yang mau memberi makan, memberi tempat tinggal dan mau menyekolahkannya.

Kyuhyun tidak pernah membenci appa dan eomma yang dulu selalu memberi hukuman untuknya. Walau ia sempat merasa tidak suka dengan perlakuan kasar sang appa. Tapi semua itu menghilang seiring berputarnya waktu. Bahkan sampai ia tumbuh remaja, Kyuhyun selalu mengunjungi makam appa dan eommanya itu.

"Lalu bagaimana appa dan eommamu yang di sini, Kyu?" Changmin mencoba mengeluarkan suaranya. Lagi pula ia selalu penasaran mengenai hal ini, karena Kyuhyun lebih sering menceritakan orang tua yang berada di Jeonju.

Kyuhyun tersenyum getir. "Bahkan aku lupa bagaimana rupa mereka. Appa dan eomma meninggalkanku ketika aku belum genap berumur tiga tahun. Appa dan eomma meninggalkanku bersama mereka, tapi ternyata mereka pergi meninggalkanku." Kyuhyun tidak menangis, tapi suaranya terdengar parau. Changmin dan Minho terdiam. Mereka ikut merasakan kesedihan yang Kyuhyun rasakan.

Kyuhyun mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah Changmin dan Minho. Kedua sahabatnya itu duduk di sisi kiri dan kanannya. "Tapi aku masih bisa bahagia selama ada kalian." Changmin dan Minho serempak menatap Kyuhyun yang tengah tersenyum. Senyum tulus akhirnya terukir di wajah mereka. Sebuah senyuman yang bukan hanya berasal dari hal-hal yang bahagia. Tapi senyuman yang selalu mereka tampilkan untuk selalu menguatkan satu sama lain. Sebuah senyuman sebagai arti, 'kami selalu ada untukmu'.

"Baiklah, saatnya kita mencari pekerjaan. Setelah itu baru kita mendaftar untuk melanjutkan sekolah."

"Kau benar Kyu. Kita harus cepat mencari pekerjaan. Bukankah kita bertiga tampan? Bagaimana kalau kita menjadi model saja." Usulan Changmin hanya di tanggapi dengan tawa dari Kyuhyun dan Minho. "Yak, kenapa kalian tertawa? Kita memang tidak kalah tampan dari model-model itu. Dan lagi pula di sini kan banyak perusahaan-perusahaan hiburan." Gangnam memang menjadi rumah bagi perusahaan hiburan besar, seperti SM Entertainment, JYP Entertainment, Cube Entertainment dan perusahaan hiburan lainnya.

"Dengan modal tubuh seperti ini?" Kyuhyun menunjuk tubuh Changmin. Changmin menghela nafas karena membenarkan ucapan Kyuhyun. Walau mereka memiliki tubuh yang tinggi, tapi tubuh mereka belum terbentuk sempurna layaknya model.

"Hyung, ayo kita pulang saja. Perutku lapar." Mendengar lapar, Changmin langsung tersenyum. Baginya makan adalah obat segalanya. Mengenai model, ia tidak memikirkan lebih lanjut. Karena cita-citanya menjadi pemain basket terkenal.

Minho berdiri. Menarik Kyuhyun dan Changmin yang masih betah duduk di rerumputan. "Ayo, saatnya kita kembali. Kita harus mengumpulkan tenaga untuk besok." Kyuhyun tersenyum cerah. Tidak ada lagi wajah sedih seperti beberapa saat yang lalu. Tapi Changmin dan Minho tetap tahu, ada rasa sakit, kesepian, dan kesedihan yang di pendamnya.

"Hyungdeul, semoga aku bisa bertemu dengan kalian."

TBC

.

.

Maaf untuk keterlambatan yang sangat sangat lama ini. Salahkan om FFN yang tidak mengizinkan Bella login. Selalu gagal - Sebagai gantinya, hari ini update ff baru. #promo. Hohohoho

Ada readers yang bertanya ini ff tentang apa. Ini tentang persahabatan. Tapi bukan Cuma itu. Dari chapter ini sepertinya sudah terlihat. Konflik utamanya itu ada di Kyuhyun.

FF ini tanggapannya tidak sebaik FF Late. Tapi Bella akan tetap melanjutkan FF ini. Karena masih ada yang memberikan reviewnya.

Dan untuk itu Bella ucapkan terimakasih banyak untuk kalian semua. Dan mengenai anggota Kyuline yang lain, akan tetap muncul di chapter selanjutnya.

Sekian, terima Kyuhyun ^^

Pai-pai.


	3. Chapter 3

**Cast : Cho Kyuhyun, Shim Changmin, Choi minho and Member Super Junior**

**Genre : Brothership, friendship and Drama.**

**Rated : T**

**Disclaimers : Mine**

**Warning : Just Fanfic, Typo, No Bash. Bella anti plagiat. Jadi jangan plagiat. Sekalipun ff ini tidak bagus. Karena ini hasil jeri payah sendiri.**

**Happy reading**

**.**

**.**

Changmin berjalan dengan malas. Ia menggerutu sepanjang jalan karena kedua sahabatnya meninggalkannya begitu saja. Changmin bukan di tinggalkan tanpa sebab. Ia hanya menanggung konsekuensi sebagai pihak yang kalah. Kalah dalam bermain teka-teki konyol yang di buat Kyuhyun. Changmin yakin kedua makhluk menyebalkan, namun sangat ia sayangi itu sudah sampai di rumah.

"Tapi ternyata tidak buruk juga berjalan sendiri." Changmin menghentikan langkahnya. Menikmati pemandangan Distrik Gangnam dari jembatan.

"Noona itu sangat cantik," gumam Changmin saat melihat seorang gadis. gadis itu menggunakan dress berwarna merah marun. Rambutnya panjang tergerai indah. Namun dahi Changmin mengkerut ketika melihat posisi gadis itu. Posisinya seperti seseorang ingin bunuh diri.

Tidak ingin melihat seseorang bunuh diri di depan matanya, Changmin langsung berlari cepat ke arah sang gadis.

Grep…

Changmin memegang lengannya dan menariknya turun. "Yak, apa yang kau lakukan. Kenapa kau melarangku bunuh diri." Wajah gadis itu memerah karena tangisnya. Changmin yakin gadis yang saat ini berada di hadapannya sudah menangis lama. Terbukti dengan matanya yang terlihat sembab.

"Noona,apa kau tidak tahu mati itu sakit?"

"Aku tidak peduli. Aku sudah tidak ingin hidup lagi." Changmin memegangi telinganya. Pasalnya suara gadis itu sangat melengking. Di sela isak tangisnya, suara gadis itu bisa membuat pendengaran Changmin terganggu.

"Noona hanya akan menghabiskan uang saja."

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Kalau Noona mati, pasti mengeluarkan biaya untuk pemakaman Noona. Belum lagi biaya untuk mencari mayat Noona. Itu hanya menghamburkan uang orang tua Noona saja."

Gadis itu tertegun mendengar ucapan Changmin. Namun beberapa detik kemudian, "Aku tidak peduli, uang orang tuaku bisa membeli banyak hotel."

"Ohh jadi Noona anak orang kaya? Ya sudah kalau begitu. Lompat saja! Tapi kasihan sekali." Changmin memasang wajah sedih dengan kepala melongok ke bawah.

"Apa maksudmu dengan kasihan?" tanya gadis itu masih dengan isak tangisnya.

"Kasihan ikan-ikan yang ada di sungai. Mereka semua akan tercemari mayat Noona nanti. Ikan yang malang." Changmin mulai mendramatisir.

"Mwo? Ikan yang malang? Jadi kau menganggap ikan itu lebih berharga? Huweeeeeeee… Appa…Eomma…dia menyebalkan sekali." Changmin melangkah mundur mendengar gadis itu yang menangis semakin kencang. Gadis itu berjongkok, menenggalamkan wajahnya di antara kedua lututnya.

"Noona, kalau kau mau mati aku cuma berpesan supaya kau hati-hati menghadapi malaikat penjaga neraka."

"Yak, sepertinya kau senang sekali kalau aku mati." Changmin tertawa menghadapi tingkah gadis di hadapannya. "Dan jangan panggil aku Noona, aku tidak tua," pekik gadis itu lagi.

"Aku hanya menyeseuaikan dengan wajah." Gadis itu refleks meraba wajahnya.

"Yak, kau menyebelkan tiang listrik jelek." Changmin semakin tertawa. Ia memegangi perutnya yang terasa sakit. Ia tidak menyangka akan bertemu dengan orang yang akan bunuh diri selucu itu.

"Noona, berdiri lah! Orang-orang akan mengira aku yang membuatmu menangis." Changmin mengulurkan tangannya.

"Noona tidak baik bunuh diri. Noona masih muda, masih banyak yang harus Noona lakukan." Setelah gadis itu berdiri. Changmin mulai menasihati gadis yang tidak di kenalinya itu. Untaian kata Changmin yang di dapat dari drama yang ia tonton baru berhenti saat sebuah mobil mewah menghampiri mereka.

.

.

Senja mulai menyapa. Changmin berlari kecil agar cepat sampai di rumahnya. Membawa sebuah bungkusan di tangannya tidak mengurangi semangat Changmin. Sebuah senyum manis tersemat di bibirnya. Berbeda dengan ekspresinya beberapa jam yang lalu. Ia mempercepat larinya saat beberapa meter lagi tiba di rumahnya.

Ketika sudah tiba di halaman rumah, langkahnya terhenti. Kyuhyun dan Minho berdiri di ambang pintu. Matanya menatap tajam ke arah Changmin. Mereka berdua seperti orang tua yang siap memarahi anak gadisnya karena telat pulang.

"Apa saja yang kau lakukan Chwang? Apa berjalan dari jembatan sampai ke rumah itu tiga jam?" mata Changmin mengerjap. Ia bukan terkejut karena mendengar omelan Kyuhyun. Tapi lebih tepatnya pada panggilan baru untuknya. Namun sedetik kemudian ia tersenyum.

"Aku suka panggilan itu."

"Yak, jangan mengalihkan pembicaraan." Changmin meringis mendengar suara Kyuhyun yang naik beberapa oktaf.

"Apa itu, Hyung?" tanya Minho saat Changmin menunjukkan bungkusan yang sedari tadi ia bawa.

"Lihat saja sendiri." Changmin langsung menerobos masuk begitu saja.

"Yak, kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku."

"Hyung tidak sadar sedari tadi seperti Ahjumma?" Kyuhyun bungkam mendengar sindiran Minho. Ia mengikuti Minho sembari menggerutu pelan. Ia kesal karena pertanyaannya di abaikan begitu saja.

"A-apa ini Chwang?" Kyuhyun terkejut saat Minho mengeluarkan isi bungkusan yang Changmin bawa.

"Kau tidak tahu, Kyu? Itu kan seragam."

"Aku tahu ini seragam Chwang. Tapi apa maksudmu membawa seragam ini? Dari mana kau mendapatkannya? Aku tidak bodoh untuk sekedar menilai seragam ini." Melihat dari symbol seragamnya, Kyuhyun tahu seragam itu adalah seragam salah satu sekolah mahal di Gangnam. Changmin menghela nafas panjang. Sepertinya ia menyetujui penilaian Minho kalau Kyuhyun itu mirip seperti Ahjumma-ahjumma.

"Tentu saja itu seragam untuk kita. Ta—"

"Hyung gila? Ini kan seragam mahal? Bagaimana mungkin kita bisa sekolah di sekolah seperti itu."

"Ta—"

"Dari mana kau mendapatkan uang membeli seragam ini Chwang? Apa kau berhutang?"

"Yak, jangan terus memotong ucapanku. Kalau kalian sela terus kapan aku bisa menjelaskannya?" seketika Kyuhyun dan Minho langsung mengatup bibirnya rapat. Mereka tidak ingin gendang telinga mereka rusak karena suara Changmin yang sangat melengking.

"Jadi begini. Aku tidak membeli seragam itu. Aku tadi bertemu dengan Noona kaya yang—"

"MWO? jadi simpanan Noona kaya?"

"Aaaarrggghtt… aku bisa gila." Changmin mengacak rambutnya frustasi. "Sudah aku katakan jangan memotong ucapanku. Lagi pula aku bukan laki-laki murahan yang mau jadi simpanan. Aku ini laki-laki baik-baik. Pacaran saja tidak pernah." Wajah Changmin memerah karena menahan kesal.

"Hyung, ada yang curhat karena tidak laku-laku," bisik Minho ke telinga Kyuhyun yang masih dapat di dengar Changmin.

"Aku bisa mendengarnya Minho-ya," desis Changmin. Minho hanya memberikan cengiran khasnya. Minho tahu Changmin tidak berpacaran bukan karena tidak ada yang suka. Bahkan gadis-gadis di sekolahnya dulu sangat menginginkan Changmin yang pintar dan pandai bermain basket. "Kalau kalian ingin mendengar penjelasanku, jangan potong lagi ucapanku," lanjut Changmin. Kedua sahabatnya mengangguk serempak.

"Tadi waktu di jembatan, aku bertemu Noona-noona yang mau bunuh diri. Tidak lama setelah aku menghalangi niatnya bunuh diri, Appanya datang. Dan Appa dari Noona itu memintaku untuk ikut dengannya karena ingin membalas jasaku menyelamatkan nyawanya. Aku tadinya tidak mau. Tapi Appa Noona itu yang sangat kaya itu memaksa agar aku mau mengucapkan keinginanku." Changmin menghentikan ucapannya. Ia menarik nafas panjang. Lalu mengambil segelas air dan melanjutkan ceritanya.

"Aku bingung mau mengatakan apa. Hal seperti itu tidak seharusnya di bayar. Dan Ahjussi bertanya-tanya tentang kehidupanku. Aku mengatakan yang sejujurnya. Yah, seperti yang kalian lihat. Ahjussi itu memberiku seragam untuk kita bertiga."

"Tapi bagaimana kita membayar biaya sekolahnya, Hyung? sepertinya kita benar-benar harus merampok Bank kalau mau sekolah di tempat elit seperti itu."

"Dan aku akan dengan senang hati mencincang tubuhmu, melemparnya di laut untuk makanan ikan." Minho meringis mendengar ancaman Kyuhyun. Membayangkannyas saja membuatnya bergidik ngeri.

"Ahjussi itu pemilik sekolahnya. Jadi kita tidak perlu membayar." Changmin mencari tempat yang aman untuk berbaring. Walau hanya berbaring di lantai yang dingin. Seluruh tubuhnya terasa pegal. Namun ia tersenyum saat membayangkan ahjussi tadi yang tersenyum seperti appanya.

"Apa tindakan kita benar Chwang? Kita tidak mungkin sekolah ya—"

"Aku tahu Kyu. Tapi kita juga tidak cuma-cuma sekolah di sana. Prestasi kita harus baik. Kalau tidak kita harus membayar seperti yang lain. Dan lagi pula aku bisa mengikuti turnamen basket di sana." Changmin langsung memotong perkataan Kyuhyun. Karena ia sangat tahu apa yang sahabatnya itu fikirkan.

Kyuhyun tidak lagi menyela. Kalau memang mereka harus memperolah prestasi yang baik, ia tidak keberatan. Karena dengan begitu, itu sama seperti beasiswa. Lagi pula, jika memang hal itu bisa mewujudkan cita-cita sahabatnya, Kyuhyun tidak mempermasalahkannya.

.

.

Kyuhyun, Changmin dan Minho membuka mulutnya lebar. Matanya tidak berkedip. Mereka benar-benar terkejut melihat bentuk bangunan yang berdiri kokoh di hadapan mereka. Sebuah bangunan sekolah yang terlihat sangat mewah.

"Uwaaah besar sekali." Minho tidak bisa menyembunyikan rasa kagumnya. Ia berdecak kagum melihat sekelilingnya. Mobil-mobil mewah terparkir indah di parkiran sekolah."Hyung, di sini ada Universitasnya juga?"

"Emm, Universitas dengan berbagai jurusan."

"Hyung, aku mau pulang saja." Kyuhyun langsung menarik kerah seragam Minho. "Uhuk…uhuk…aku tercekik hyung."

"Kita sudah sampai di sini dan kau mau pulang?" tanya Kyuhyun. Ia sudah tidak menarik kerah seragam Minho. Hanya saja tangannya mengapit leher Minho. "Jangan kau fikirkan macam-macam tentang status kita dan status mereka. Yang penting kita belajar." Minho mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya.

Tidak ingin terlambat di hari pertama, mereka langsung berjalan memasuki gedung. Bertanya pada salah satu siswa letak ruang kepala sekolah. Tidak sulit bagi mereka menemukan ruangan yang di cari. karena bangunan mewah itu di susun sedemikian rupa.

Jam pelajaran pertama di mulai. Minho duduk dengan tidak nyaman di bangkunya. Berbeda kelas dengan kedua hyungnya membuatnya merasa asing di dalam kelas. "Kenapa mereka memandangiku seperti itu? Apa penampilanku aneh?" batin Minho. Saat ini ia duduk di bangku paling pojok. Mata beberapa siswa berulang kali mencuri pandang ke arahnya.

Minho teringat pesan Kyuhyun. Ia mencoba mengabaikan teman-teman yang belum di kenalnya itu. Memfokuskan fikirannya pada guru yang tengah mengajar.

Sedangkan di kelas Kyuhyun dan Changmin tidak jauh berbeda. Hanya saja mereka berdua tidak begitu memperdulikan pandangan teman sekelasnya.

Ketika bel istirahat terdengar, Kyuhyun dan kedua sahabatnya memutuskan mengikuti siswa yang lain. Ke kantin guna mengisi perutnya.

"Bagaimana perasaanmu Minie-ya?"

"Tidak terlalu buruk Hyung. Walaupun aku tidak nyaman karena di kelas tidak ada kalian." Minho sepertinya tidak berselera makan. Ia hanya mengaduk-aduk makanan di hadapannya. Berbeda dengan Changmin yang sudah hampir habis.

"Kau bisa satu kelas dengan kami asal kau bisa mengikuti kelas percepatan." Kyuhyun berulang kali mendengus karena Changmin mencuri makanannya. Tapi ia tidak melarang, karena porsi makan Changmin memang lebih banyak dari mereka.

"Aku bisa Hyung," jawab Minho mantap.

"Dan kami akan mengikuti kelas percepatan juga" Changmin hanya tergelak melihat wajah masam Minho. Mereka tidak memperdulikan pandangan siswa yang lain yang terganggu dengan suara mereka.

.

.

Menghela nafas sama dengan membuang keberuntungan. Tapi sepertinya Kyuhyun tidak perduli dengan kalimat itu. Entah sudah berapa kali ia menghela nafas. Tak jarang ia menggerutu karena tidak menemukan keberadaan Minho dan Changmin. Mereka bertiga sedang mencari pekerjaan. Dan di pertengahan jalan ia di tinggal begitu saja saat ia sedang fokus melihat badut-badut di pinggiran jalan.

"Ck, mereka menyebalkan sekali. Aku mengatakan ingin menjadi badut bukan karena ingin bekerja menjadi badut. Tapi ingin mencoba kostumnya." Kyuhyun hanya mampu berdecak sebal setiap mengingat kedua sahabatnya itu. Ia sesekali berhenti di toko untuk menanyakan pekerjaan atau membaca lowongan pekerjaan yang cocok untuk mereka.

Berulang kali gagal, Kyuhyun tidak menyerah. Ia terus berjalan mencari pekerjaan paruh waktu. Matanya membola saat melihat ada lowongan pekerjaan di sebuah café. Dan pekerjaan itu sangat cocok untuk mereka. Karena hanya dari sore hingga malam.

Baru saja Kyuhyun akan melangkahkan kakinya, ia langsung di kejutkan oleh dua makhluk yang tidak asing untuknya.

"Kalian sudah sampai di sini?" tanya Kyuhyun. Minho dan Changmin hanya tersenyum lebar yang membuat Kyuhyun menautkan kedua alisnya.

"Kita dapat pekerjaan," teriak Minho dan Changmin berbarengan. Mereka langsung memeluk Kyuhyun sambil melompat-lompat. Tidak menyadari kalau orang di peluk sudah kesulitan bernafas.

"Uhuk…Yak, kalian mau membunuhku?"

"Kita bisa bekerja mulai besok Kyu." Changmin tidak menggubris protesan Kyuhyun. Justru ia melompat-lompat girang.

"Benarkah? Jadi kita bisa bekerja?" Minho dan Changmin mengangguk antusias. Dan lagi-lagi mereka melompat-lompat sambil berpelukan.

"Anak-anak itu bersemangat sekali," gumam sang pemilik cafe yang sedari tadi memperhatikan mereka dari kaca. Ia tersenyum melihat ketiga remaja yang sangat ceria itu.

.

.

Lingkungan sekolah sudah mulai tampak sepi. Tapi Kyuhyun, Changmin dan Minho sepertinya masih betah berada di dalamnya. Waktu masih tersisa dua jam lagi untuk mereka memulai bekerja. Changmin memanfaatkannya untuk berlatih basket. Minho sedang berada di perpustakaan, menunggu Changmin sembari mengerjakan tugasnya. Sedangkan Kyuhyun, hanya berdiri di pinggiran lapangan melihat permainan Changmin.

Kyuhyun tersenyum melihat wajah Changmin yang begitu cerah. Walau keringat membasahi seluruh tubuhnya, tapi Kyuhyun tahu sahabatnya itu sangat bahagia bisa bermain basket. Dan Kyuhyun selalu berdoa semoga keinginan Changmin yang pernah di ucapkan sewaktu mereka kecil, bisa terwujud.

"Chwang, aku tunggu di kelas," teriak Kyuhyun saat Changmin jeda sejenak. Changmin mengangkat jempolnya pertanda setuju.

Kyuhyun mendudukkan dirinya di salah satu bangku di kelasnya. Ia menopang dagunya dengan sebelah tangan. Dari tempatnya duduk saat ini, ia bisa melihat parkiran dan gerbang Universitas yang gedungnya terletak di samping gedung sekolahnya.

Seorang pemuda tampan memasukkan alat tulis ke dalam ranselnya dengan tidak semangat. Sebelah tangannya memegang smartphone yang sedang terhubung.

"Aku mengerti Hyung. sebentar lagi aku sampai rumah." Setelah sambungan itu terputus ia menghela nafas panjang. Ia menyambar ranselnya dan di sampirkan ke pundaknya.

"Hae-ya, kau pulang sendiri?" seseorang yang di panggil Hae menoleh ke belakang.

"Kau lupa bagaimana sikap Leeteuk Hyung? sejak kapan aku di perbolehkan membawa mobil sendiri?" Eunhyuk hanya tertawa melihat wajah masam Donghae. Sebenarnya ia tahu sahabatnya itu selalu di antar jemput. "Hyukie-ya, aku hari ini tidak ikut latihan dance, aku harus pulang." Tanpa mendengar persetujuan Eunhyuk, Donghae langsung melangkah begitu saja.

Ia berjalan dengan santai. Mahasiswi yang memandang kagum ke arahnya ia abaikan begitu saja. Ia tidak perlu repot-repot mencari di mana supir pribadinya. Karena sebuah mobil mewah sudah terparkir manis di dekat gerbang kampusnya.

Donghae menghentikan pergerakannya membuka pintu mobil. Ia mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekeliling. "Kenapa perasaanku seperti ini?" tanya Donghae dalam hati. Tangannya terangkat untuk menyentuh dadanya. Ada perasaan aneh yang tiba-tiba muncul. Namun, karena tidak mendapati sesuatu yang aneh, Donghae langsung masuk ke dalam mobil.

Jantung Kyuhyun berpacu lebih cepat. matanya berkaca-kaca melihat sebuah mobil mewah yang baru saja meluncur. "I-itu…itu…Hae Hyung," gumam Kyuhyun. Air mata meluncur begitu saja. Ia sangat yakin pemuda yang baru saja memasuki mobil mewah itu adalah hyungnya. Hyung yang selama bertahun-tahun ia rindukan. Kyuhyun masih mengingat dengan jelas bagaimana rupa hyungnya yang semakin terlihat tampan itu. Walau bertahun-tahun tidak bertemu, ia masih mengingat mata yang selalu menatapnya penuh sayang, bibir yang selalu menyunggingkan sebuah senyum manis untuknya.

Kyuhyun membekap mulutnya untuk menahan isakannya. Perasaan senang dan rindu bercampur menjadi satu. "Aku tahu itu kau Hyung. aku merindukanmu." Sebuah senyum penuh kebahagiaan tersemat di bibirnya.

.

.

Changmin duduk di pinggir lapangan. Ia menenggak air mineral yang tadi Kyuhyun berikan untuknya. Terlihat peluh membanjiri tubuhnya. Changmin melirik jam di tangannya, masih tersisa satu jam. Ia berdiri, mengambil ranselnya yang tergeletak dan melangkah menuju kelasnya.

"Itu dia," gumam Changmin saat melihat Kyuhyun berlari ke arahnya.

"Chwang." Kyuhyun berteriak memanggil nama Changmin. Setelah mendekat, ia langsung memeluk tubuh Changmin yang masih di penuhi peluh.

"Kyu, ada apa denganmu?"

"Chwang, aku menemukannya," pekik Kyuhyun girang setelah melepas pelukannya. Changmin bisa melihat dengan jelas raut gembira dari wajah Kyuhyun. Walau Changmin tahu Kyuhyun baru saja menangis, tapi dari mata Kyuhyun terlihat dengan jelas binar kebahagiaan.

"Kau menemukan siapa, Kyu?"

"Hyungku…Hyungku Chwang. Aku menemukannya."

"Benarkah, Kyu?" Kyuhyun mengangguk antusias. Kali ini Changmin yang tidak bisa menutupi kegembiraannya. Mengetahui impian sahabatnya terwujud untuk bertemu hyungnya, membuat Changmin ikut merasa senang. Belum pernah Changmin lihat Kyuhyun sebahagia saat ini. Melihat senyum Kyuhyun, binar bahagia dari kedua matanya, membuat Changmin menggumamkan ribuan syukur di dalam hatinya.

"Kau melihat siapa, Kyu? Leeteuk Hyung? Donghae Hyung?" tanya Changmin.

"Aku melihat Donghae Hyung Chwang. Ternyata dia kuliah di sini."

"Lalu kapan kau akan menemuinya?" tanya Changmin lagi.

"Sepertinya besok Chwang. Sepulang sekolah aku akan ke sana."

Di ujung koridor, Minho menyeka air matanya. Ia mendengar semua yang Kyuhyun dan Changmin bicarakan. Ia juga sama seperti Changmin, ikut merasa kegembiraan yang Kyuhyun rasakan. Karena bahagia Kyuhyun juga bahagianya, tangis Kyuhyun juga tangisnya. Namun ada rasa takut kehilangan yang terbersit di hatinya. Ia takut tidak akan bisa bersama Kyuhyun lagi jika Kyuhyun sudah bertemu kedua hyungnya. Minho takut Kyuhyun melupakannya. Minho takut kehilangan Kyuhyun yang selama ini selalu ada untuknya dan selalu menyayanginya.

.

.

Matahari telah menampakkan wujudnya. Gangnam-gu mulai terlihat lalu lalang orang yang akan memulai aktifitasnya. Tidak terkecuali Kyuhyun, Changmin dan Minho. Mereka saat ini tengah berjalan santai menuju sekolah. Namun pagi ini ada yang terlihat berbeda. Karena Kyuhyun terlihat sangat bersemangat tidak seperti biasanya. Senyum manis selalu ia tampilkan. Tidak memperdulikan jika ada yang menganggapnya tidak waras karena tersenyum sepanjang jalan.

Namun sepertinya senyum manis itu tidak berlaku di bibir Minho. Karena pemuda bermata bulat itu selalu menutup mulutnya. Ia selalu menjawab pertanyaan dengan anggukan, atau gelengan. Hal ini tidak luput dari perhatian Changmin. Changmin tahu dengan jelas apa yang Minho rasakan. Karena hal itu juga yang ia rasakan. Tapi sepertinya Kyuhyun tidak menyadarinya. Kyuhyun tidak menyadari perubahan raut wajah Minho. Wajah polos nan manis itu terlihat begitu sendu.

Selama jam pelajaran berlangsung, Kyuhyun tidak henti-hentinya melihat ke arah jam di dinding. Hal yang paling jarang Kyuhyun lakukan saat belajar matematika. Ketika bel berakhirnya jam belajar terdengar, Kyuhyun langsung memasukkan alat tulisnya dengan semangat.

"Chwang, nanti aku akan menemuimu di lapangan basket. Katakan pada Minho aku pergi sebentar." Changmin lagi-lagi tersenyum melihat semangat Kyuhyun yang sudah berlari keluar.

Kyuhyun memasuki gedung yang tidak kalah mewah dengan gedung sekolahnya. Jantungnya berdetak lebih cepat. Untuk mengurangi rasa gugupnya, ia menggenggam erat tali rensel yang tersampir di pundaknya. Kyuhyun menarik nafas dalam-dalam dan membuangnya dengan perlahan, mencoba meredakan pacu jantungnya yang menggila.

Kyuhyun tidak tahu harus berbicara apa jika bertemu Donghae. Yang ia tahu, ia harus menemui hyungnya saat ini juga. Kyuhyun sudah tidak bisa menahan rasa rindu yang selama bertahun-tahun ini ia rasakan.

Kyuhyun hanya melangkahkan kakinya tanpa tahu arah. Ia tidak tahu di mana letak kelas Donghae dan ia juga tidak tahu hyungnya itu mengambil jurusan apa. Ia terus melangkahkan kakinya sesuai kata hatinya. Walau berulang kali berbalik karena menemukan jalan buntu, Kyuhyun tetap mengelilingi gedung luas nan mewah itu.

Rasa takut itu sedikit berkurang saat melihat beberapa siswa yang memakai seragam yang sama dengannya, berlalu lalang di gedung itu. Kyuhyun terus berjalan melewati setiap koridor, dan kelas. Merasa lelah tidak menemukan keberadaan hyungnya, Kyuhyun mencoba bertanya pada salah satu mahasiswi yang sedang berdiri di depan papan pengumuman.

Kyuhyun merutuki kebodohannya karena tidak bertanya sedari awal. Ia tidak menyangka ternyata hyungnya sangat terkenal di kampus ini. Tanpa membuang waktu, ia sedikit berlari ke arah salah satu gedung yang berada di lantai satu. Sesuai petunjuk mahasisiwi yang di temuinya tadi, hyungnya sedang berlatih dance seperti biasa.

Saat ini Kyuhyun sedang berperang dengan batinnya. Hatinya mengatakan untuk masuk, tapi kakinya terasa berat dan tetap mematung di tempat. Rasa takut tidak akan di kenali hyungnya membuat ia ragu untuk memasuki gedung yang tepat berada di hadapannya.

Bruk…

Kyuhyun sedikit terhuyung ke depan saat ada yang menabrak pundaknya. "Maaf, aku tidak sengaja," ucap orang itu.

"Tidak apa-apa," jawab Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun masih menatap punggung seseorang yang baru saja menabraknya. Rasanya ia tidak asing dengan wajah itu. "Aku seperti sering melihatnya, tapi di mana?" gumam Kyuhyun.

Pintu gedung itu terbuka saat pemuda yang menabrak Kyuhyun masuk ke dalamnya.

"Hyuuuuuung." Pemuda yang menabrak Kyuhyun tadi berteriak memanggil seseorang yang berdiri membelakanginya.

"Henry. Kau di sini?" Nafas Kyuhyun tertahan saat orang yang menyebut Henry itu membalikkan tubuhnya. Walau hanya dari ambang pintu, Kyuhyun bisa melihat dengan jelas wajah orang yang saat ini tengah tersenyum hangat itu.

"Bagaimana perlombaan biolamu kemarin?"

"Sukses Hyung. Aku memenangkannya lagi." Saat ini Kyuhyun tahu, orang yang menabraknya adalah siswa popoler yang satu sekolah dengannya. Siswa yang menjadi kebanggaan sekolah karena prestasinya memenangkan perlombaan biola. Tak jarang Henry muncul di berbagai acara tv.

"Kau memang selalu membanggakan," ucap orang itu sembari memeluk Henry. "Kau harus pertahankan prestasimu Henry-ah supaya Hyung terus bangga memiliki dongsaeng sepertimu."

"Leeteuk Hyung tenang saja. Aku tidak akan mengecewakan Hyung."

"Hyung sebenarnya aku atau Henry yang dongsaengmu?" protes Donghae saat Leeteuk masih merangkul Henry.

"Tentu saja Henry yang bisa ku banggakan. Kalau kau ingin di anggap dongsaeng juga, harus ada yang bisa di banggakan."

Kyuhyun langsung berlari setelah mendengar kalimat Leeteuk yang sangat menyakitkan untuknya. Ia tidak memperdulikan protesan beberapa mahasiswa yang tidak sengaja tertabrak olehnya.

Senyum manis yang bertahan dari kemarin langsung sirna. Harapan bisa berkumpul dengan hyungnya langsung lenyap saat mendengar kalimat yang Leeteuk ucapkan. Kalimat yang secara tidak langsung memintanya menjauh. Kalimat yang menyadarkan bahwa dirinya bukan siapa-siapa.

.

.

Changmin mendudukan dirinya tepat di samping Kyuhyun. Saat ini mereka duduk di taman belakang sekolah. "Chwang, kau sudah selesai latihan? Eh…tapi kenapa kau masih memakai seragam sekolah?" tanya Kyuhyun saat memperhatikan penampilan Changmin, lengkap dengan seragam sekolah, bukan seragam basketnya. Setelah Kyuhyun perhatikan lebih rinci, Changmin juga sama sekali tidak berkeringat.

"Yak, kenapa kau diam saja?" Changmin masih bungkam. Hanya menetap kosong tanah yang ia pijak.

"Chwang, ayo kita pulang. Kita cari dimana Minie. Hari ini aku ingin makan ramen." Changmin mendongak. Menatap Kyuhyun yang sudah berdiri. Hati Changmin terasa ngilu melihat senyum Kyuhyun. "Sebenarnya ada apa denganmu, Chwang?"

"Seharusnya aku yang bertanya ada apa denganmu, Kyu?" Kyuhyun sedikit terlonjak karena suara Changmin yang meninggi. Kyuhyun tidak bisa berbicara saat melihat mata Changmin. Mata sahabatnya itu memerah. Kyuhyun bisa melihat ada luka di dalamnya.

"Kau bersikap seolah-olah kau baik-baik saja." Suara Changmin kembali memelan.

"Aku memang baik-baik saja Chwang. Seperti yang kau lihat saat ini." Kyuhyun mencoba tersenyum ke arah Changmin. Namun senyum itu menghilang saat menyadari kesedihan yang semakin mendalam dari mata Changmin.

"Kau memang baik-baik saja Kyu. Tapi tidak dengan ini." Changmin menunjuk dada Kyuhyun dengan telunjuknya.

"Ap Maksudmu, Chwang?" tanya Kyuhyun sembari mencoba tertawa.

"Berbaik hatilah pada dirimu sendiri, Kyu. Menangislah kalau kau ingin menangis. Aku mendengar semuanya, Kyu. Aku mendengar percakapan Hyungmu. Ku mohon, jangan tampilkan senyum palsumu itu. Karena itu menyakitkan untukku. Menangislah semaumu, kau bisa membagikan sakit itu padaku."

Tangis yang Kyuhyun tahan sedari tadi langsung pecah. Air mata yang berusaha ia tahan mati-matian langsung mengalir dengan derasnya. Kyuhyun memeluk tubuh Changmin. Menumpahkan sesak dan sakit yang ia rasakan. Membenarkan ucapan Changmin kalau dirinya memang tidak baik-baik saja. Ada luka yang semakin dalam yang ia rasakan. Luka yang coba ia tutupi tapi semakin menganga lebar yang membuatnya ingin menjerit.

"Mereka menolak kehadiranku secara tidak langsung Chwang. Mereka seperti membuangku. Kata-kata Leeteuk Hyung mewakilkan kalau mereka tidak mau menerimaku." Air mata Changmin ikut menetes. Mendengar ucapan Kyuhyun di sela isak tangisnya membuat hati Changmin benar-benar sedih.

"Aku juga mendengarnya Kyu. Tapi apa kau tidak mau menemui mereka secara langsung? Siapa tahu Leeteuk Hyung tidak benar-benar ingin mengatakan seperti itu."

Kyuhyun menggeleng dalam pelukan Changmin. "Tidak Chwang. Aku tidak mau. Aku takut tidak sanggup jika mereka menolakku tepat di hadapanku. Aku takut membenci mereka. Aku takut tidak akan sanggup menanggung sakitnya Chwang." Changmin tidak lagi berbicara. Membiarkan Kyuhyun meluapkan kesedihannya. "Aku tidak ada apa-apanya di bandingkan dengan Henry. Aku tidak bisa membuat Leeteuk Hyung bangga. Tidak ada yang bisa ku lakukan untuk membuat Hyungku bangga." Tenggorokan Changmin terasa tercekat. Namun ia tetap berusaha tegar untuk sahabatnya.

"Aku merindukan mereka. Tapi mereka tidak merindukanku. Bahkan mereka tidak pernah mencariku. Leeteuk hyung dan Donghae hyung sudah bahagia tanpaku." Karena isak tangisnya, ucapan Kyuhyun terputus-putus. Namun Changmin masih memahami apa yang Kyuhyun ucapkan. Bahkan Changmin juga sangat memahami bagaimana luka dan sakit yang Kyuhyun rasakan. "Aku selalu merindukan mereka. Tapi mereka sudah bahagia tanpaku."

"Menangislah semaumu Kyu. Masih ada aku dan Minho." Changmin berusaha menguatkan Kyuhyun. Walau air matanya sendiri tidak mampu ia bendung.

Minho berdiri di balik tembok. Dari tempatnya berdiri saat ini bisa mendengar dengan jelas apa yang kedua hyungnya bicarakan. Air mata Minho kembali menetes. Ia tidak perduli jika di katakan sebagai pemuda yang cengeng. Karena Minho tidak akan pernah bisa tetap tersenyum melihat Kyuhyun terluka.

"Hyung selalu membuatku tertawa. Hyung yang selalu menghilangkan kesedihanku. Tapi saat kau terluka, tidak ada yang bisa ku lakukan. Aku tidak tahu harus berbuat apa untuk membuatmu tetap tersenyum Hyung," batin Minho. Minho memukul dadanya berulang kali. Mendengar tangisan Kyuhyun membuat dadanya berdenyut sakit.

"Aku kemarin merasa sedih karena ku fikir kau akan berkumpul dengan keluargamu. Aku sedih karena ku fikir aku akan kehilanganmu Hyung. Tapi saat ini jauh lebih sedih dan menyakitkan melihat kau terluka seperti saat ini." Minho merasakan kesedihan saat membayangkan Kyuhyun tidak ada di sisinya. Tapi Minho juga tidak ingin melihat Kyuhyun sedih seperti saat ini. Ia merasa lebih baik jika melihat Kyuhyun bersama hyungnya walau ia harus di tinggalkan. Ia merasa lebih baik jika harus kehilangan Kyuhyun. Karena ternyata melihat kesakitan Kyuhyun, membuat rasa sakit yang ia rasakan dua kali lipat.

Seharusnya Minho senang karena itu berarti Kyuhyun akan tetap bersamanya. Tapi ia tidak ingin egois. Baginya kebahagiaan Kyuhyun adalah segalanya.

.

.

TBC

Terima kasih untuk readers yang tetap memberikan reviewnya.

Respond kalian menjadi suatu kebahagiaan tersendiri #lebay

Kritik dan saran selalu di terima. Asal pergunakan bahasa yang sopan. Bahasamu cerminan pribadimu.

Pai-pai^^


	4. Chapter 4

Suasana begitu hening. Diam tanpa kata membuat keadaan terasa canggung. Di dalam mobil mewah, dua orang pemuda duduk dengan tenang. Tidak ada pembicaraan untuk memecahkan keheningan. Ketika mobil itu telah berhenti, pemuda yang lebih muda keluar tanpa mengatakan sepatah katapun. Ia terus melangkahkan kakinya. Di dalam rumah mewah yang di dominasi warna putih itu, langkahnya terdengar menggema.

"Hae-_ya_, ada apa denganmu?" tidak tahan dengan keheningan yang terus berlanjut, Leeteuk, mencoba menghentikan langkah adiknya. Donghae berbalik arah. Ia menghadap ke arah Leeteuk. Namun masih bertahan dengan diamnya. "Kenapa kau tiba-tiba seperti ini? Apa ada yang salah?" Dongha tidak menjawab, hanya menatap _hyung_-nya dalam diam. Leeteuk menghela nafas. Ia mengerti arti tatapan Donghae. Ia sangat paham arti sorot mata adiknya.

"Kau marah karena masalah tadi?" Masih tidak ada jawaban dari Donghae. Tapi Leeteuk mulai tersenyum. Mencoba mengerti apa yang terjadi pada adiknya. "Kau tahu kan aku hanya bercanda? Semua orang pasti tahu kalau kau itu adikku." Leeteuk mendekat. Mencoba menyentuh pundak Donghae. Namun belum sempat tangan Leeteuk menyentuh pundak Donghae, tangan itu langsung di tepis.

"Kau bilang hanya becanda_, Hyung_? Apa menurutmu itu lucu?" tanya Donghae. Ia menatap _hyung_-nya dengan intens.

Leeteuk mengusap wajahnya dengan telapak tangannya. Lagi-lagi ia mendesah berat. "Baiklah…baiklah! Aku minta maaf!" ucap Leeteuk. Ia tidak ingin Donghae terus menerus mendiamkannya. Tapi reaksi Donghae tidak berubah. Adiknya itu justru tersenyum mengejek yang membuat kening Leeteuk mengkerut.

"Menurutmu, apa dia akan baik-baik saja kalau mendengarnya, _Hyung_?" tanya Donghae lirih.

"Cukup Hae!" sergah Leeteuk. "Aku tahu kemana arah pembicaraanmu. Sudah berulang kali ku katakan jangan pernah bahas masalah ini." Suara Leeteuk mulai meninggi. Bahkan raut wajahnya mulai berubah. Ia lupa niat awalnya untuk membujuk Donghae agar tidak marah. "Dan lagi, dia tidak ada di sini. Dia tidak mendengarnya Hae-_ya_. Dia tidak bisa mendengarnya. Dia sudah tidak ada. Seharusnya kau tahu itu Hae-_ya_!" Leeteuk memberi penekanan di setiap kalimatnya. Berharap Donghae mengerti dan menyudahi pembahasan yang tidak akan pernah berujung.

"Sudah tidak ada, _Hyung_? semudah itu kau mengucapkannya?"

"Kau juga tahu itu kan? dia ti—"

"Jangan pernah katakan dia sudah tidak ada _Hyung_. Sebelum aku melihat jasadnya, aku tidak akan mempercayainya. Bagiku dia masih ada." Suara Donghae tidak kalah tinggi dari suara Leeteuk. Bahkan matanya mulai memerah.

"Cukup Hae, cukup! Tidak ada gunanya kita membahas masalah ini." Donghae menatap Leeteuk dengan tidak percaya. Ia menatap mata _hyung_-nya dengan penuh luka. Kalimat yang selalu ingin ia hindari, tapi selalu ia dengar jika bertengkar karena persoalan yang sama.

"Tidak ada guna? Sulit di percaya," balas Donghae. "Kau melupakannya, _Hyung_? kau sudah tidak menyayanginya? Apa itu juga yang akan kau katakan jika semua itu terjadi padaku?" Leeteuk tidak mampu berkata-kata. Ketika Donghae meninggalkannya dengan air mata yang ikut menetes, Leeteuk hanya mampu terdiam. Ia selalu tidak sanggup melihat wajah adiknya yang begitu sedih. Ia tidak mampu menatap mata yang penuh luka itu.

"Kau tidak mengerti Hae-_ya_. Kau tidak akan pernah mengerti." Leeteuk memejamkan matanya. Merasakan hatinya yang terasa sesak. "Aku melakukan semua ini untukmu. Untuk kebaikan kita."

Donghae merebahkan dirinya di kasur. Matanya menerawang ke langit-langit kamarnya. Ia memejamkan mata saat bayangan-bayangan masa lalu menari-nari di kepalanya. Lengannya ia gunakan untuk menutup matanya. Namun buliran air mata itu berhasil lolos.

"Aku benarkan? Tolong yakinkan padaku walau hanya dalam mimpi. Tolong katakan padaku kepercayaanku untuk tetap menunggu selama ini tidak sia-sia." Air mata yang terus mengalir sebagai saksi kesedihannya. Sedih yang tidak tahu kapan akan berakhir.

Donghae terus memejamkan mata hinga rasa kantuk mulai menyergap. Namun belum sampai, mata itu benar-benar terpejam, ringtone smartphone-nya membangunkannya. Walau terasa berat, Donghae tetap membuka mata untuk membaca pesan dari Henry.

"_Hyung besok bisa datang ke sekolah menggantikan appa dan eomma_?"

Tanpa bertanya, Donghae sudah tahu apa maksud Henry. Bukan sekali dua kali ia ke sekolah Henry menemui kepala sekolah.

**.**

**.**

Di koridor sekolah yang tidak lagi sepi, Kyuhyun dan ke dua sahabatnya berjalan bersama. Mereka saling melontarkan candaan. Sama-sama menertawakan tingkah mereka masing-masing.

"Kau lihat Chwang bagaimana wajah Minie?"tanya Kyuhyun sambil menahan tawanya.

"Tentu saja aku ingat Kyu. Itu wajah paling lucu yang pernah aku lihat." Minho berdecak sebal menjadi bahan tertawaan Kyuhyun dan Changmin.

"Itu sama sekali tidak lucu _Hyung_. Jangan bahas itu lagi." Bukannya berhenti, Changmin dan Kyuhyun justru semakin tertawa kencang. Mereka masih belum bisa melupakan kejadian saat mereka pulang bekerja. "Itu memalukan _Hyung_. Bagaimana mungkin _ahjussi_ itu bisa mengatakan aku in _yeoja_. Dasar _ahjussi_ aneh," omel Minho. Kata-kata Minho justru membuat tawa ke dua _hyung_-nya tidak bisa berhenti.

"Bagaimana kalau kau panggil kami _oppa_ saja?"tanya Kyuhyun usil. Ia berjalan mundur menghadap Changmin dan Minho.

"Hentikan _Hyung_! Kalian benar-benar menyebalkan," gerutu Minho. Sedangkan Changmin dan Kyuhyun terus saja tertawa. Namun tawa mereka langsung terhenti saat tanpa sengaja Kyuhyun menabrak seorang siswa. Kyuhyun yang terkejut saat siswa itu melenguh kecil. Kyuhyun langsung bergerak membantu siswa itu. Ia berniat mengambil biola yang terhempas. Namun gerakannya terhenti mendengar sebuah suara.

"Henry-_ya_, kau tidak apa-apa?" suara itu terdengar begitu cemas. Bukan hanya Kyuhyun, Minho dan Changmin juga terdiam di tempat. Pandangan mereka terarah pada objek yang sama.

"Tidak apa-apa, _Hyung_. Hanya sikuku yang sedikit sakit karena membentur dinding," jawab Henry. Ia tersenyum, mencoba meyakinkan Donghae bahwa ia memang baik-baik saja.

"Kau—" Donghae memandang Kyuhyun yang berdiri tidak jauh darinya. "Apa kau tidak bisa berhati-hati?" tanya Donghae dengan nada tidak bersahabat. Donghae menghembuskan nafasnya kasar karena Kyuhyun bukannya menjawab, tapi justru terus menatapnya. "Kau tahu ini jalan umumkan?"

"Maaf," gumam Kyuhyun pelan. Pandangannya masih belum lepas pada sosok di hadapannya.

"_Hyung_, sudahlah! Aku tidak apa-apa. Dan biolaku juga baik-baik saja." Henry mencoba menghentikan Donghae. Ia tidak ingin masalah kecil ini akan berkepanjangan. Baginya, laki-laki terjatuh itu bukan masalah besar.

"Tapi bagaimana kalau tanganmu terluka? Kau tahukan hari ini ada acara bersama Leeteuk _hyung_?" Henry tidak melanjutkan ucapannya. Bukan ia tidak bisa membantah ucapan Donghae, tapi ia sangat mengerti maksud Donghae. Tangannya adalah bagian tubuh paling berharga. Jika tangannya terluka, ia tidak akan bisa menghasilkan sebuah alunan yang indah. Lagi pula, Donghae menyayanginya seperti adik kandungnya.

"Aku minta maaf Henry-_ssi_. Aku benar-benar tidak sengaja," ucap Kyuhyun. Kali ini pandangannya teralihkan ke arah Henry. Setelah menyelesaikan ucapannya, Kyuhyun langsung pergi begitu saja. Sebuah senyum tipis menghiasi bibirnya sebelum melangkahkan kakinya. Namun tidak dengan Minho dan Changmin. Mereka berdua saling berpandangan dalam diam.

"Kau lihat itu? Dia langsung pergi begitu saja seperti tidak melakukan kesalahan."

"_Hyung_—" Henry tidak melanjutkan ucapannya karena Minho tiba-tiba berdiri tepat di hadapan Donghae.

"Apa anda tidak mendengar permintaan maafnya? Apa adik anda terluka?" tanya Minho dengan menekankan di setiap kalimatnya. Ia memandang Donghae tajam. Minho tidak memperdulikan jika di anggap tidak sopan. Ia hanya tidak bisa membendung rasa sakitnya. Sebuah kesopanan tidak berarti untuknya jika di bandingkan seseorang yang mungkin saat ini hatinya semakin terluka.

Donghae terdiam begitu saja. Bukan karena ia takut. Donghae hanya terkejut melihat mata Minho yang begitu memerah. Walau tidak mengenal, tapi Donghae bisa melihat ada luka di dalamnya.

"Henry-_ya_, apa aku keterlaluan?" tanya Donghae penuh sesal saat Minho dan Changmin telah pergi. Ia menoleh ke arah Henry yang memilih diam. Donghae mengusap wajahnya kasar. Suasana hatinya yang sedang kacau membuat emosinya tidak stabil. "Apa yang sudah ku lakukan? Tidak seharusnya aku memarahi dia," batin Donghae. Ia benar-benar menyesali ucapannya.

Changmin dan Minho mempercepat langkahnya mengejar Kyuhyun. Perasaan mereka berdua sama-sama tidak tenang. Memikirkan bagaimana perasaan Kyuhyun, membuat mereka cemas. Changmin langsung berlari saat melihat Kyuhyun berjalan tidak jauh darinya.

"Kyu," panggil Changmin. Seperti biasa Kyuhyun akan memasang wajah ceria. Senyum manis itu tetap terlihat di wajah sahabatnya.

"Kenapa wajah kalian seperti itu?" tanya Kyuhyun.

"_Hyung_—" Minho terlihat ragu untuk melanjutkan kalimatnya. Ia tidak tahu harus mulai dari mana. Ia tidak tahu harus berbicara apa untuk menguatkan Kyuhyun.

"Kyu, apa kau sedang memasang topeng ceriamu lagi di hadapan kami?" tanya Changmin. Ekspresi Kyuhyun masih belum berubah. Sama sekali tidak terlihat jika ada luka terselip di hatinya.

Kyuhyun menggeleng sambil tersenyum. Ia berjalan mendekati Changmin dan Minho. "Aku sedang tidak memasang topeng Chwang. Wajahku memang sudah tampan sedari lahir," canda Kyuhyun. Namun karena melihat tidak ada senyum di wajah kedua sahabatnya, Kyuhyun merubah ekspresinya jadi lebih serius. "Kali ini aku serius," ucap Kyuhyun. Ia menarik nafas sebelum melanjutkan kalimatnya. "Aku tidak akan menyerah. Akan ku buat mereka bisa menerimaku lagi. Aku akan membuat diriku pantas bersama mereka."

"Maksudmu, Kyu?"

"Aku membutuhkan mereka seperti aku membutuhkan kalian. Aku menyayangi mereka seperti aku menyayangi kalian. Aku ingin bersama mereka. Tapi aku tidak mungkin memaksa mereka dengan keadaanku seperti sekarang ini. Seperti kata Leeteuk _hyung_, aku harus bisa membuat mereka bangga. Aku akan berusaha membuat mereka menerimaku." Kyuhyun memutuskan untuk tidak menyerah. Kyuhyun memutuskan membuat kedua _hyung_ yang mungkin melupakannya, untuk menerimanya. Walau ia tidak tahu harus sekeras apa berjuang. Walau ia tidak tahu sesakit apa menahannya. Dan walaupun Kyuhyun tidak tahu berapa lama ia harus berusaha agar mereka mau menerimanya.

Changmin dan Minho terdiam. Mereka masih mencerna ucapan Kyuhyun. "Apa kalian tidak percaya kalau aku bisa?" tanya Kyuhyun. Untuk sesaat kedua sahabatnya masih terdiam. Namun beberapa detik kemudian Changmin dan Minho langsung menggeleng. Mereka saling pandang dan menyunggingkan sebuah senyum.

"Tentu saja kami percaya," ucap Changmin dan Minho serempak. "Tentu saja kami percaya, karena kita akan melewatinya bersama,"lanjut Changmin dan Minho dalam hati.

"_Kajja_ Kyu kita ke kelas!" Changmin merangkul Kyuhyun. Mereka berdua berjalan bersama tanpa Minho.

"_Hyung_, kalian meninggalkanku?"

Changmin dan Kyuhyun menghentikan langkahnya. Mereka berbalik ke arah Minho. "Ingatanku masih kuat untuk mengingat kelasmu di mana." Minho langsung cemberut. Ia baru sadar kalau kelas mereka memang tidak searah.

"Lihat saja! aku akan mengikuti percepatan," ucap Minho yang di sambut tawa Changmin. "Apa _Hyung_ tidak percaya aku bisa?" tanya Minho tidak senang.

"Kau mau membuat sejarah baru di hidupmu, Minho-_ya_?" tanya Changmin usil.

"_Hyung_, meremehkanku?" teriak Minho karena kedua _hyung_-nya sudah menjauh."Ck, mereka menyebalkan sekali," keluh Minho.

**.**

**.**

Seorang pemuda tinggi berwajah tampan berjalan memasuki kantin. Ia mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekeliling. Sebuah senyum tercipta di bibirnya saat onix kembarnya menemukan yang sedari tadi ia cari.

Ia mempercepat langkahnya saat orang yang ia cari menghindarinya. Dengan sigap, ia mencekal tangan gadis berwajah cantik yang menolak melihatnya. "Tunggu sebentar!" ucapnya.

"Lepaskan tanganku!" balas gadis itu dingin.

"Tapi—"

"Atau kau lebih memilih aku tidak akan pernah menemuimu lagi?" perlahan, ia melepas genggaman tangannya. Matanya memandang nanar gadis yang pergi dengan membawa nampan di tangannya.

"Ayo pergi!" perintahnya pada ke dua temannya yang sedari tadi mengikutinya. Ia berbalik dan mulai meninggalkan kantin. Namun langkahnya terhenti saat mendengar suara gadis itu.

"Changmin!"

Pemuda tampan itu langsung berbalik. Ia bisa melihat, gadis cantik itu menghampiri seorang siswa yang juga membawa nampan di tangannya.

"Changmin, ayo makan denganku!"

"Tidak mau. Noona makan saja sendiri. Aku sudah di tunggu Kyuhyun dan Minho di sana." Changmin menunjuk Kyuhyun di sudut kantin dengan dagunya.

"Aku tidak butuh penolakan!" Victoria-gadis cantik itu, mengapit lengan Changmin. Ia memaksa Changmin mengikutinya. "Kau tinggal duduk, makan dan temani aku!" perintah Victoria lagi yang tidak bisa Changmin tolak.

Di sudut kantin, Kyuhyun dan Minho justru makan dengan tenang. Mereka tidak memperdulikan wajah Changmin yang memelas meminta pertolongan. Lagi pula bukan sekali dua kali Victoria menarik Changmin ke sana ke mari.

Namun berbeda dengan pemuda tampan yang sedari tadi memperhatikan Victoria. Di tempatnya berdiri, ia mengepalkan tangannya. "Sialan," desisnya. "Bukankah itu anak baru yang ikut tim basket?" tanya pemuda itu pada ke dua temannya.

"Iya, namanya Changmin."

"Changmin…kita lihat saja nanti." Sebuah seringaian tercetak di bibir pemuda tampan itu.

**.**

**.**

Minho berdiri di depan ruangan kesenian. Ia berulang kali mendesah panjang. "Kemana Kyu _hyung_?" gumamnya. Minho telah ke sana ke mari mencari keberadaan Kyuhyun. Tapi masih belum menemukan keberadaan _hyung-_nya itu.

"Aku harus mengulangi mencari Kyu _hyung_." Dengan lesu, Minho memutar tubuhnya dan berbalik. Namun ia langsung terkejut saat Kyuhyun sudah berdiri di belakangnya. Kyuhyun berdiri sambil bersandar di tembok. "_Aigoo_…_hyung_ mengekutkanku saja."

"Ada apa mencariku? Bukannya tadi ingin melihat Changmin berlatih basket?" tanya Kyuhyun.

"Aku tidak menemukan Changmin _hyung_ di lapangan basket."

"Hari ini mereka tidak latihan?"

"Bukan tidak latihan. Mereka sekarang sedang berlatih basket. Tapi tidak ada Changmin _hyung_ di sana." Tanpa perlu meneruskan pertanyaannya, Kyuhyun langsung beranjak. "Lagi-lagi aku di tinggal," keluh Minho sambil mengekori Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun berjalan ke gedung olahraga. Seperti kata Minho, anak-anak tim basket sedang latihan seperti biasa, tapi ia tidak menemukan keberadaan sahabatnya.

"Minie-_ya_, coba cari Changmin ke lantai dua. Aku akan mencari ke tempat lain." Minho mengangguk dan berlari menuju lantai dua. Sedangkan Kyuhyun mencari ke tempat yang lain.

Kyuhyun terus berjalan dan terkadang berlari kecil mencari keberadaan Changmin. Hatinya mulai gusar. Tidak biasanya Changmin melewatkan jam latihan. Karena biasanya, Changmin sudah berada di tempat latihan lebih awal.

"Di mana anak itu."

Pikiran Kyuhyun tertuju ke arah toilet. Saat hendak masuk, Changmin keluar dengan rambut yang sedikit basah. "Chwang, kau kenapa?" Changmin tidak menjawab. Ia justru berjalan melewati Kyuhyun dengan lesu. "Kau sakit?" tanya Kyuhyun lagi sambil mensejajari langkah Changmin. "Chwang, kau dengar aku tidak?" Kyuhyun meraih lengan Changmin dan menariknya agar menghadapnya.

"Apa aku kurang giat, Kyu?" alis Kyuhyun bertaut karena pertanyaan Changmin.

"Maksudmu?"

"Mereka mengeluarkanku dari tim basket. Kata mereka cara bermainku sangat buruk."

"_Mwo_!" mata Kyuhyun membola. Belum sempat Kyuhyun menanggapi perkataan Changmin, sahabatnya itu langsung meninggalkannya begitu saja. "Cara bermain Changmin buruk?"batin Kyuhyun.

Tanda tanya besar langsung muncul di benak Kyuhyun. Changmin adalah salah satu pemain kebanggan sekolah. Bahkan, nama Changmin sudah tercantum untuk mengikuti turnamen sekolah. Mengatakan Changmin buruk dalam bermain basket adalah alasan yang paling tidak masuk akal menurut Kyuhyun.

Sesampainya di rumah, Kyuhyun dan Minho sama sekali tidak berbicara. Sesekali mereka melirik ke arah Changmin yang tengah memejamkan mata.

Meski Changmin tidak mengungkapkan bagaimana perasaannya, tapi Kyuhyun dan Minho tahu apa yang Changmin rasakan saat ini. Sorot mata Changmin telah menegaskan bagaimana perasaan sahabat mereka saat ini.

Kyuhyun dan Minho saling pandang. Mereka belum tahu bagaimana cara membantu Changmin. Bermain basket adalah hal yang paling Changmin sukai. Mereka bisa melihat semangat dan binar kebahagiaan saat Changmin berada di tengah lapangan.

"Sebentar lagi kita harus bekerja. Ayo berangkat sekarang!" ucap Changmin tiba-tiba. Tanpa banyak bicara, Kyuhyun dan Minho langsung mengikuti langkah Changmin yang berjalan lebih dulu.

Kyuhun merasakan kesedihan setiap melihat wajah Changmin. Sahabat yang biasanya selalu ceria itu, kini sama sekali tidak tersenyum. mungkin bagi orang lain, Changmin masih seperti biasa. Tersenyum seperti biasa. Tapi tidak dengan Kyuhyun. Senyum yang Changmin tampilkan adalah senyum palsu untuk menutupi kesedihannya.

Sahabat adalah seseorang yang tahu ada sedih di matamu meski seluruh dunia percaya dengan senyum di wajahmu. Dan Kyuhyun sangat tahu luka dan putus asa yang coba Changmin tutupi.

**.**

**.**

Di saat kelas mulai sepi, Kyuhyun melangkahkan kakinya di setiap anak tangga. Kaki jenjang itu terus melangkah hingga terhenti di sebuah pintu yang menghubungkan dengan atap sekolah. Kyuhyun menolehkan kepalanya ke kanan dan ke kiri. Setelah memastikan tidak ada yang melihatnya, tangan Kyuhyun memutar knop pintu. Saat pintu itu terbuka, Kyuhyun langsung di hadapkan pada tiga orang siswa yang memakai seragam yang serupa dengannya.

"Aku tahu kau akan datang mencariku," ucap salah seorang dari mereka.

"Kau memang pintar," jawab Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun melangkah masuk, dan setelahnya ia sengaja menutup pintu.

Siswa itu tersenyum mengejek ke arah Kyuhyun. Dengan gaya angkuhnya, ia memasukkan ke dua tangannya ke dalam saku celananya dan maju beberapa langkah. "Kau repot-repot menemuiku hanya untuk orang seperti dia?"

"Untuk sahabatku, aku tidak pernah merasa repot. Aku cuma ingin kau membiarkan Changmin bermain basket lagi."

"Bermain basket? Ya…ya…ya…baiklah! Asal dia menebus kesalahannya padaku terlebih dahulu."

"Jonghyun-_ssi_, aku tidak tahu apa masalahmu dengan Changmin. Tapi apapun yang dia lakukan, aku mewakilinya meminta maaf padamu." Kyuhyun terus memandang Jonghyun dan kawan-kawannya yang justru tertawa. Kyuhyun tahu, bukan ide yang baik berurusan dengan ketua tim basket sekolah itu. Tapi demi senyum sahabatnya, Kyuhyun akan melakukan apapun.

"Maaf katamu? Tapi maaf Cho. Aku tidak butuh kata maaf itu. Aku hanya ingin kau membawanya ke hadapanku," ucap Jonghyun masih dengan gaya angkuhnya.

"Dan membiarkanmu melukainya?" lagi-lagi Jonghyun tertawa mendengar ucapan Kyuhyun.

"Kau mau sok jago di sini? Aku tidak ada urusan denganmu. Aku hanya ingin Changmin menemuiku," desis Jonghyun. Dari pancaran matanya, Kyuhyun bisa merasakan kemarahan yang Jonghyun pendam.

"Tapi maaf Jonghyun-_ssi_. Aku tidak akan membiarkanmu melukai sahabatku." Jonghyun memandang Kyuhyun dengan jengah yang terus menatapnya tanpa takut.

"Ternyata kau benar-benar ingin jadi pahlawan kesiangan ya?"

"Aku bukan jadi pahlawan. Aku melakukan ini karena aku tahu Changmin tidak bersalah." Kyuhyun sadar akan resiko karena terus menentang perkataan Jonghyun. Tapi rasa percayanya terhadap Changmin, menepis segala rasa takutnya.

"Wah…wah…wah… hebat sekali kau Cho." Jonghyun menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. Tapi senyum meremehkan itu masih tercetak di wajahnya.

"Karena aku tahu bagaimana sahabatku. Aku percaya dengannya."

"Haah…lama-lama aku bosan mendengar ucapanmu tentang sahabat, sahabat dan sahabat. Lebih baik kau pergi sekarang!" usir Jonghyun.

"Tidak! Sebelum kau berjanji untuk membiarkan Changmin tetap bermain basket."

"Dan kau mau menggantikannya bertanggung jawab?"

"Asal itu bisa membuatnya bermain basket seperti biasa," jawab Kyuhyun tanpa ragu.

"Kau tidak tahu ini apa?" tanya Jonghyun sambil memainkan sebalok kayu di kakinya. Tanpa di coba pun, Kyuhyun tahu akan seperti apa rasanya jika kayu itu di hantamkan ke tubuhnya. Bahkan Kyuhyun bisa melihat dengan jelas, kedua teman Jonghyun mulai mengepalkan tangannya.

"Justru karena aku tahu makanya aku tidak akan membiarkanmu menyakitinya," jawab Kyuhyun.

"Baru kali ini aku menemui orang bodoh sepertimu yang mau berkorban untuk orang lain."

"Dia sahabatku, bukan orang lain. Aku akan melakukan apapun untuknya."

"Termasuk nyawamu?"

"Kalau memang itu di perlukan." Kepala Jonghyun langsung tegak karena jawaban Kyuhyun. Senyum meremehkan yang sedari tadi ia tampilkan telah memudar.

"Dasar bodoh! Kau tidak tahu dia akan melakukan hal yang sama seperti yang kau lakukan atau tidak. Dan bisa saja dia menghianatimu."

"Aku percaya dengannya, karena dia sahabatku. Aku mengenalnya dan mempercayainya. Tapi jika yang kau katakan itu terjadi, aku tidak akan pernah menyesal. Sahabat itu bukan tentang seberapa banyak kau menerima." Tangan Jonghyun mengepal erat. Rahangnya mengeras mendengar penuturan Kyuhyun.

"Baiklah kalau itu maumu. Aku ingin tahu apa kekuatan sahabat itu bisa membuatmu bertahan." Jonghyun menoleh ke sisi kanan. Seolah mengerti kode yang Jonghyun berikan, seorang siswa maju ke arah Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun sama sekali tidak mundur bahkan gentar. Ia tetap tegak berdiri pada di tempatnya.

Bugh…

Satu pukulan mendarat ke perut Kyuhyun. Tapi Kyuhyun sama sekali tidak melawan. Hanya meringis kecil merasakan perutnya yang sakit. Bahkan sampai pukulan ke dua dan ketiga, Kyuhyun sama sekali tidak melawan.

Bugh…

Pukulan ke empat, Kyuhyun terdorong beberapa langkah ke belakang. Ia beberapa kali batuk karena perutnya yang mendapat pukulan terus menerus. Kyuhyun memejamkan mata saat nyeri itu seolah menjalar ke seluruh persendiannya.

"Aku tahu, setelah ini mulutmu akan berhenti mengatakan demi sahabat," ucap Jonghyun yang bersender di tembok. Ia melipat tangannya di dada sambil terus menatap Kyuhyun yang mulai kesulitan menegakkan tubuhnya. Senyum Jonghyun terkembang mendengar pukulan-pukulan di tubuh Kyuhyun. "Bagaimana Cho? Apa kau masih mau menggantikan sahabatmu itu?"

"Ya! Sampai dia bisa bermain basket lagi." Jawaban Kyuhyun membuat emosi Jonghyun meningkat. Seperti yang di lakukan sebelumnya, Jonghyun memberi kode pada temannya yang berdiri di dekatnya.

Bugh…bugh…bugh…

Kali ini pukulan yang di terima Kyuhyun, bukan hanya di perut. Hidung dan bibirnya mulai mengeluarkan darah. Bahkan Kyuhyun sudah tersungkur di lantai. Tapi Kyuhyun tetap mencoba bangkit dan memandang ke arah Jonghyun.

"Kenapa kau tidak melawan? Aku tahu kau bisa melawannya Cho."

"A-aku…uhuk—" Kyuhyun meringis sambil memegangi perutnya. Nafasnya tampak tersengal-sengal. "Aku tidak ingin menjadi seperti kalian. Aku hanya ingin melindungi impian sahabatku."

"Cih,bodoh! Kau membiarkan dirimu terluka untuk orang yang mungkin saja bisa melupakanmu." Tangan Jonghyun terkepal erat saat Kyuhyun justru tersenyum dan mencoba berdiri.

"Kalau kau berada di posisiku, kau juga akan melakukan hal yang sama?"

"Dengan melukai diriku?" tanya Jonghyun sembari tertawa. "Aku tidak sebodoh itu Cho."

"Itu karena kau tidak tahu makna sahabat. Itu karena kau tidak tahu seberapa berharganya sahabat di bandingkan seluruh harta yang kau miliki. Arti Changmin bagiku, tidak akan bisa kau membayangkannya. Jika ada kata-kata lebih selain sahabat, akan aku sebutkan padamu." Meski terluka, Kyuhyun masih bisa tersenyum. Bahkan sorot matanya tidak ada menyimpan amarah dan dendam. Yang ia tahu, ia ingin melindungi impian sahabatnya sedari kecil. Ia ingin mengembalikan senyuman orang yang ia kasihi. Namun hal itu jutsru membuat amarah Jonghyun semakin menjadi.

"Omong kosong! Buat dia menutup mulutnya."

Bugh…bugh…bugh…

Pukulan-pukulan itu seolah menghujani tubuhnya. Seakan tanpa lelah, kedua teman Jonghyun terus memukulinya. Kyuhyun hanya bisa memejamkan matanya saat rasa sakit itu datang bertubi-tubi. Ia tidak tahu sudah berapa pukulan yang ia terima. Yang Kyuhyun tahu, tubuhnya seperti mati rasa. Nafasnya terasa berat dan sesak. Ia bisa merasakan rasa anyir dari darah yang mengalir di hidung dan sudut bibirnya.

Mata Jonghyun memerah melihat Kyuhyun yang tetap diam menerima pukulan. Kedua tangannya benar-benar terkepal erat. "Kau tahu, aku benci orang sepertimu!"

Kyuhyun justru tersenyum mendengar ucapan Jonghyun. "Rasa sakit dan darah yang keluar ini belum sebanding dengan apa yang ia lakukan untukku."

Kyuhyun langsung tergeletak saat tubuhnya membentur dinding. Kepalanya terasa sakit dan berat. Matanya seperti kerkunang-kunang. Ia memejamkan mata karena rasa nyeri yang menjalar di tulang-tulangnya.

Brak…

Mata Kyuhyun langsung terbuka saat mendengar suara pintu di dobrak. Dan matanya semakin melebar saat melihat Minho berdiri di ambang pintu dengan nafas yang tersengal-sengal.

"_Hyung_!" Wajah Minho terlihat sangat shock. Ia berdiri mematung melihat keadaan Kyuhyun yang lebam. Bahkan wajah orang yang sangat ia sayangi itu, banyak lumuran darah. Minho mulai berjalan mendekati Kyuhyun dengan tertatih tertatih.

"Waahhh…tepat sekali. Sepertinya aku akan melihat tontonan gratis yang sangat menarik saat ini." Jonghyun bertepuk tangan saat mengetahui kehadiran Minho.

"Mi-minie…pergilah!" Dengan susah payah dan terbata, Kyuhyun mencoba meminta Minho pergi. Tapi sepertinya Minho tidak mau mendengar ucapannya. Minho justru semakin berjalan ke arahnya."Aku bilang pergi dari sini Minie-_ya_."

**TBC**

**.**

**.**

Maaf karena terlalu lama update chapter ini. Masih ada yang ingatkah?

**Terima kasih banyak untuk:**

**kyuli 99**** / ****dina widyaningrum**** / ****kyuzi4869**** / ****Rahma94**** / ****septianurmalit1**** / ****Shin Ririn1013**** / ****hulanchan**** / ****MinGyuTae00**** / ****ningKyu**** / ****Raein13**** / ****Desviana407**** / ****Kuroi Ilna**** / ****phn19**** / ****mifta cinya**** / ****sofyanayunita1**** / ****jihyunelf**** / ****Sparkyubum**** / ****yunacho90**** / ****DinggoChan**** / ****dewidossantosleite**** / ****chairun**** / ****diahretno**** / ****Filo Hip**** / ****Awaelfkyu13**** / Hanna shinjiseok / Guest / Lily / Erka / Guest / Choding / ekha sparkyu / aya / Wonhaesung Love / putri / ****adlia**** / Oktaveva / Ririzhi / Rpsckhalways / Ilmah / ****sparkyumihenecia**** / Guest / Guest / ****hyunchiki**** / ****Emon204**** / ****Cloud the First Tsurugi / EkaOkta3424 / Yulianasuka**


	5. Chapter 5

**Cast : Cho Kyuhyun, Shim Changmin, Choi minho, Lee Jonghyun, Lee Donghae, Park Jungsoo etc.**

**Genre : Brothership, friendship and Drama.**

**Rated : T**

**Disclaimers : Mine**

**Warning : Just Fanfic, Typo, No Bash. Bella anti plagiat. Jadi jangan plagiat. Sekalipun ff ini tidak bagus. Karena ini hasil jeri payah sendiri.**

**Happy reading**

**.**

**.**

Di dalam mobil yang terparkir di halaman rumah mewah, Donghae diam termenung. Ia terus berdiam diri dengan berbagai pikiran yang berkecamuk. "Haaah." Donghae menghembuskan nafasnya berat. Perasaanya saat ini benar-benar tidak tenang.

"Tuan, apa Anda ingin ke suatu tempat lagi?" tanya supir pribadinya.

"Ah…tidak _Ahjussi_."

Beberapa saat kemudian, Donghae memutuskan masuk ke dalam rumah. Ia ingin merebahkan tubuhnya yang terasa penat. Namun belum sempat ia membawa tubuhnya masuk, Donghae berdiri memandangi rumahnya. Rumah yang mewah itu terasa hampa untuk Donghae. Walau Leeteuk selalu mencukupi kebutuhannya, bahkan lebih, tapi Donghae selalu merasa kurang. Hatinya selalu merasa kurang. Seperti ada ruang hampa yang membuat kebahagiaan itu tidak sempurna.

"Ya Tuhan, kenapa sulit sekali kau mengabulkan doaku yang hanya satu ini. Doaku yang dari dulu belum pernah berubah. Pertemukan aku dengannya," ucap Donghae dalam hati sebelum memasuki rumahnya.

Donghae melemparkan tasnya dengan asal. Ia merebahkan tubuhnya yang terasa begitu lelah. Donghae ingin memejamkan matanya. Tapi bayangan kejadian saat di sekolah selalu menari-nari di kepalanya.

"Kenapa perasaanku tidak enak sepert ini," batin Donghae sambil menyentuh dadanya. Ia kembali teringat saat merasakan perasaan yang aneh saat bertemu dengan orang yang tidak sengaja menabrak Henry.

"Mata itu. Kenapa saat menatap mata itu perasaanku—" Donghae tidak bisa mendeskripsikan perasaanya. Dan ia juga tidak tahu alasan kenapa bisa demkian. Tapi tatapan mata itu, sama sekali tidak bisa Donghae lupakan.

"Tatapan mata itu, senyuman itu, serasa tidak asing untukku."

Donghae menarik nafas dalam-dalam lalu membuangnya. Ia terus melakukannya berharap perasaanya tenang. "Ya Tuhan, kenapa perasaanku tidak enak seperti ini. Apa yang terjadi?" Donghae langsung menegakkan tubuhnya. Ia mengusap wajahnya kasar. Walau sudah berada di kamarnya, tapi Donghae belum juga bisa menenangkan kegundahan hatinya. Rasa tidak tenang itu masih belum beranjak dari hatinya.

"Mungkin rasa bersalah ini yang membuatku seperti ini," pikir Donghae. "Lebih baik aku menemuinya dan meminta maaf." Donghae kembali meraih ranselnya yang ia hempaskan dengan asal. Tanpa berganti pakaian, Donghae langsung berlalu untuk kembali ke sekolah Henry.

Praaang…

Langkah itu terhenti saat mendengar pecahan gelas. Ia bisa melihat Leeteuk yang terkejut melihat pecahan gelas yang bertebaran di lantai. "Kenapa aku seceroboh ini. Memegang gelaspun bisa pecah," keluh Leeteuk dari arah dapur.

Donghae tidak berniat menghampiri Leeteuk, ia hanya berhenti sejenak dan kembali melanjutkan langkahnya. Dengan sedikit berlari, Donghae langsung menghampiri mobilnya. Tanpa mencari, supir pribadinya sudah berdiri di sisi pintu mobil.

**.**

**.**

Changmin duduk seorang diri di kelasnya. Ia memandangi halaman sekolah lewat kaca jendela. Melihat beberapa anggota tim basket yang lewat, Changmin langsung mengalihkan pandangannya. Rasa sedih dan kecewa itu belum bisa Changmin hilangkan. Ia tidak tahu bagaimana mengembalikan suasana hatinya yang memburuk beberapa hari ini.

"Haaah." Changmin mengusap wajahnya. "Tidak seharusnya aku terus-terusan seperti ini," batin Changmin. "Semuanya belum berakhir, mungkin tidak di sekolah ini aku bisa mewujudkan impianku."

Walau ia hampir putus asa tidak bisa mewujudkan impiannya, tapi Changmin sadar, mungkin ini adalah kehendak Tuhan. Dan ia yakin, Tuhan akan mewujudkan impiannya jika ia mau terus berusaha. Walau tidak di sekolah itu, tapi mungkin di tempat lain yang lebih baik untuk Changmin.

"Ya, aku yakin aku masih bisa. Tuhan tahu mana yang terbaik untukku," batin Changmin lagi. Lagi pula Changmin juga sadar, sikapnya beberapa hari ini membuat sedih kedua sahabatnya.

"Memang tidak seharusnya aku berlarut dalam kesedihan. Aku telah membuat Kyuhyun dan Minho ikut bersedih."

Changmin menyadari kebodohannya. Karena masalah basket, Changmin jadi kehilangan nafsu makan. Dan hal itu membuat kecemasan Kyuhyun meningkat. Ia jadi ingat perkataan Kyuhyun saat ia tertidur. "Chwang, apa yang bisa ku lakukan untuk membuat senyummu kembali? Aku harus bagaimana untuk membantu mewujudkan impianmu itu?" Mungkin Kyuhyun berpikir Changmin sudah terlelap. Tapi sebenarnya Changmin hanya memejamkan mata. Karena memang semenjak masalah itu, Changmin jadi tidak bisa tidur.

Pada saat itu, sebenarnya Changmin ingin menjawab, "Kau tidak perlu melakukan apapun Kyu. Cukup tetap bersamaku dan Minho. Kebersamaan dengan kalian berdua lebih penting dari pada apapun. Termasuk cita-citaku menjadi pemain basket terkenal." Mungkin orang akan menilai Changmin berlebihan karena meletakkan kedudukan sahabat lebih tinggi di banding impiannya. Tapi itulah kenyataan.

"Tapi di mana mereka?" mengingat Kyuhyun dan Minho, membuat Changmin merindukan kedua orang itu. Padahal setiap hari mereka bertemu. Tidur bersama, makan bersama, kerja bersama dan berangkat sekolah bersama. Tapi karena suasana hati Changmin yang memburuk membuatnya banyak diam. Ia melewatkan canda tawa bersama sahabatnya.

Changmin tidak melihat keberadaan Kyuhyun. Karena pada jam pelajaran terakhir, Changmin berdiam diri di toilet. Dan saat Changmin kembali ke kelas, Kyuhyun sudah tidak ada. Hanya ranselnya yang masih tergeletak manis.

"Aku juga belum melihat Minho," batin Changmin. Biasanya Minho akan ke kelas mereka. Tapi sampai sekarang, Minho sama sekali tidak terlihat. "Aku merindukan mereka. Sepertinya aku harus mencarinya." Changmin bangkit dari duduknya. Ia menyambar ranselnya dan ransel Kyuhyun.

**.**

**.**

"Min, aku mohon pergilah!" pinta Kyuhyun pada Minho yang semakin berjalan mendekat.

"_Hyung_, apa yang terjadi padamu? Kenapa jadi seperti ini?"

"Aku bilang pergi!" teriak Kyuhyun. Tapi sepertinya Minho tidak ingin mendengar perintah Kyuhyun. Mata Kyuhyun langsung membulat saat salah satu teman Jonghyun menutup pintu. Bahkan pintu itu di kunci dari dalam.

"Kau lihat Kyu, sekarang tidak ada yang bisa keluar!" ujar Jonghyun senang.

"Apa yang kalian lakukan pada _hyung_-ku?" desis Minho. Matanya memandang Jonghyun dan teman-temannya dengan tajam.

"Ow…ow…ow…drama ini sepertinya akan semakin menarik. Memangnya apa bisamu? Apa kau punya taring?" tanya Jonghyun sambil tersenyum merendahkan.

"Jangan Minie-_ya_. Jangan!" Kyuhyun bukan meragukan kemampuan bela diri Minho. Tapi Kyuhyun tidak ingin pengorbanannya sia-sia. Mereka bertiga menguasai bela diri dengan baik. Tapi bukan itu yang Kyuhyun inginkan saat ini. Lagi pula, Kyuhyun tidak ingin terjadi sesuatu pada Minho di hari depan. Tapi sepertinya Minho tidak mendengarkan Kyuhyun. Karena terbawa emosi, Minho langsung menghantam salah satu teman Jonghyun yang maju ke arahnya.

Sebelum tangan teman Jonghyun sampai ke tubuhnya, Minho lebih dulu melayangkan tinjunya. Sekali pukul, teman Jonghyun langsung terjerembab ke belakang. Dan saat ia bangkit dan akan membalas, lagi-lagi pukulan Minho yang terlebih dulu mendarat di wajahnya.

"Waw…ini benar-benar mengagumkan!" seru Jonghyun santai. Padahal salah satu temannya sudah terluka. Sudut bibirnya mengeluarkan darah.

"Hentikan Minie-_ya_. Aku mohon jangan—"

Bugh…

Belum sempat Kyuhyun menyelesaikan kalimatnya, sebuah balok kayu lebih dulu mendarat di kepala Minho. Salah satu teman Jonghyun yang menutup pintu, memukulnya dari belakang.

Melihat Minho yang tidak bisa menopang tubuhnya membuat amarah Kyuhyun memuncak. Dengan mengumpulkan sisa tenaga yang ada, Kyuhyun berlari ke arah Minho. Kyuhyun langsung menendang teman Jonghyun yang akan melayangkan pukulan ke dua.

Jonghyun tetap bersikap santai walau temannya lagi-lagi terjatuh. Bahkan teman yang terkena tendangan Kyuhyun tadi, kesulitan untuk bangkit. Ia meringis kesakitan memegangi perutnya.

"Seperti yang aku duga, kau masih punya kekuatan. Dan aku yakin kau bisa melawannya Cho. Tapi sepertinya kebodohanmu lebih mendominasi saat ini."

"Kau!" mata Kyuhyun menatap Jonghyun dengan tajam. Bahkan terlihat begitu memerah. Wajah tenang dan senyum itu langsung menghilang. Sangat berbeda dengan beberapa menit yang lalu. Walau ia terus di pukuli, tapi senyum manis itu tetap ia tampilkan. Namun tidak dengan kali ini. Dengan memeluk Minho yang jatuh tersungkur, Kyuhyun memandang Jonghyun penuh amarah.

"Kau boleh menyakitiku sepuas hatimu. Tapi tidak dengan melukai adikku," desis Kyuhyun tajam. Pukulan dari kayu itu mendarat di kepala Minho. Meski tidak mengenai otak belakang Minho, tapi cukup membuat Minho jatuh tersungkur.

Minho diam dalam lindungan Kyuhyun. Kepalanya terasa sakit dan berputar. Hantaman kayu itu membuat pandangannya mengabur. Bahkan untuk mengangkat kepalanya terasa berat.

"Apa ini drama yang berbeda Cho?" Jonghyun tertawa yang membuat emosi Kyuhyun semakin memuncak. "Tadi kau baru saja berbicara tentang sahabat. Dan sekarang apa? Adik? Adik katamu? Bukannya kalian tidak memiliki hubungan darah? Dan kau juga mau melindungi dia? Sulit di percaya."

"Saling menyayangi tidak butuh hubungan darah. Dan terima kasih karena kau begitu perhatian mencari informasi kami."

"Seperti itu kah? Aku jadi penasaran, seperti apa pentingnya dia bagimu?"

"Kau bisa memikirkan seberapa berartinya dia untukku karena aku akan melakukan apapun untuknya. Tapi sepertinya kau tidak akan tahu. Orang sepertimu tidak akan tahu pentingnya seseorang yang hanya kau miliki di dunia ini."

Jonghyun terdiam beberapa saat. Namun tangannya terkepal erat. "Kau sama sekali tidak tahu tentangku. Jadi tutup mulutmu."

"Bukankah aku benar? Lagi pula teman seperti apa yang membiarkan temannya melakukan hal yang salah. Aku tidak tahu kau yang salah berteman. Atau temanmu yang salah karena berteman denganmu."

"Kau merasa hebat Cho?"

"Ya, aku merasa hebat darimu. Karena aku memiliki orang seperti Minho dan Changmin."

"Kau!" rahang Jonghyun mengeras. Ia mengambil balok di kakinya dan menggenggamnya erat. "Kau harus terima semuanya Cho. Tadi aku sudah menegaskan kalau aku tidak ada urusan denganmu dan memintamu untuk membawa Changmin. Tapi kau menolak. Kau mau jadi pahlawan dengan menggantikannya."

"Seperti yang aku katakan tadi, aku akan melakukan apapun untuk Changmin. Akan aku lakukan jika itu bisa mengembalikan senyum dan mewujudkan impiannya."

"Omong kosong semua itu."

Tanpa di perintah untuk yang ke tiga kali, ke dua teman Jonghyun langsung memukuli Kyuhyun. namun kali ini mereka tidak menggunakan tangan kosong. Masing-masing mereka menggenggam kayu. Jonghyun tidak ikut beraksi. Hanya diam di tempatnya jadi penonton setia. Sama seperti pertama kali ia di pukuli, Kyuhyun tidak melawan. Ia hanya menjadikan dirinya tameng untuk melindungi Minho. Kyuhyun tidak membiarkan Minho terluka lagi.

"_Hyung_ lepaskan aku!" tenaga Minho menguar begitu saja. Bahkan hanya untuk melepaskan ke dua lengan Kyuhyun yang memeluknya, Minho tidak sanggup. Tubuhnya langsung melemas mendengar pukulan yang datang bertubi-tubi itu. Rasanya seperti suara yang menyakitkan di telinganya.

"Jangan! Jangan sakiti _Hyung_-ku. Aku mohon hentikan!" Minho benar-benar merasa tidak berdaya. Ia benar-benar kesulitan bergerak. Kepalanya terasa pusing dan begitu berat. Bahkan kepalanya berdenyut luar biasa.

Dalam ketidak berdayaannya, Minho hanya bisa menangis. Ia tahu Kyuhyun akan melakukan apapun untuknya dan Changmin, tapi saat merasakannya secara langsung, membuat hatinya pilu.

"Kau benar-benar bodoh Cho. Aku baru menemui orang sebodoh dirimu. Dan kau benar-benar ingin melindunginya?"

"Sudah aku katakan, aku tidak akan membiarkanmu melukainya."

"Sebenarnya apa maumu?" ucap Jonghyun sambil menahan emosinya. Kuku jarinya memutih karena terkepal begitu erat. Tapi Jonghyun sama sekali tidak maju. Ia tidak menggunakan tenaganya untuk melukai Kyuhyun. Hanya diam di tempatnya.

"Aku hanya ingin melindungi impian sahabatku sedari kecil," jawab Kyuhyun susah payah. Nafasnya mulai terputus-putus. Darah segar mulai sudah terlihat jelas di sekujur tubuhnya.

"Atau kau memang tidak takut mati?"

"Semua manusia pasti mati. Di usiaku yang aku sendiri tidak tahu sampai kapan, aku ingin memanfaatkan sisa usiaku dengan baik. Aku hanya ingin berguna untuk orang di sekitarku."

Jonghyun terdiam. Matanya terus mengamati Kyuhyun yang menahan sakit. Ia bisa melihat dengan jelas Kyuhyun melindungi Minho dari pukulan. Mengabaikan lukanya yang ada di mana-mana. Tapi satu yang Jonghyun ketahui saat ini. Changmin dan Minho memiliki arti yang sangat berarti untuk Kyuhyun.

Jonghyun mengangkat tangannya. "Cukup," ucapnya. Ke dua temannya langsung berhenti dan menjauh. "Aku sudah muak mendengar omong kosongmu." Setelahnya, Jonghyun langsung berlalu begitu saja. Namun sebelum ia menghilang, Jonghyun menghentikan langkahnya.

"Walau masalah kita belum cukup sampai di sini, tapi aku tidak ingin di sebut banci. Changmin masih bisa bermain basket seperti keinginanmu. Tapi ingat Cho, masalah kita belum selesai."

Sambil terbatuk batuk dan memegangi dadanya yang sakit luar biasa, Kyuhyun menampilkan senyumnya. Ia mendesah lega mendengar ucapan Jonghyun. "Kau bisa bermain lagi Chwang. Kau bisa wujudkan impianmu."

"_Hyuuuung_," Minho langsung berteriak saat Kyuhyun tergeletak dengan mata yang terpejam. Nafas Kyuhyun terlihat begitu berat. Darah terlihat di mana-mana yang membuat Minho semakin menangis. "Aku mohon bertahanlah _Hyung_."

"Kau…uhuk-uhuk—" Kyuhyun terbatuk sambil meringis kesakitan. "Kau tidak apa-apa Minie?"

"Kenapa _Hyung_ masih tanyakan keadaanku?" ucap Minho terisak. "Aku tidak apa-apa."

"Bagaimana kepalamu?" Kyuhyun terlihat begitu kesulitan setiap berbicara.

"Hentikan bertanya tentang keadaanku Hyung! Aku mohon bertahanlah!. Kita akan ke rumah sakit sekarang juga." Minho mencoba berdiri. dan lututnya terasa bergetar. Bahkan tangannya pun ikut bergetar. Namun ia mencoba mengumpulkan tenaganya. Jika bukan karena Kyuhyun, bisa di pastikan Minho hanya bisa terkapar. Karena hanya untuk melihat saja, pandangan Minho berkunang-kunang. Minho memapah Kyuhyun yang sudah tidak berdaya. Minho hampir tidak bisa melihat wajah Kyuhyun yang penuh luka dan darah.

**.**

**.**

Changmin mengitari sekolah untuk mencari keberadaan Kyuhyun dan Minho. Ia sudah mencari ke seluruh tempat, tapi sama sekali tidak melihat mereka. Changmin mempercepat langkahnya saat melihat Jinki.

"Jinki-_ya_, kau lihat di mana Kyuhyun?"

"Tadi Minho yang mencari Kyuhyun, dan sekarang kau!"

"Cepat katakan!"

"_Aigoo_…ada apa dengan kalian berdua. Sensitif sekali. Aku tadi melihat Kyuhyun di tangga. Mungkin dia akan ke atap sekolah. Minho juga sepertinya sudah di sana."

"Terima kasih Jinki-_ya_." Changmin menepuk pundak Jinki sekilas dan berlalu pergi.

"Sedang apa mereka di sana? Kenapa lama sekali?" Changmin mempercepat langkahnya. Namun ia langsung berhenti saat ada yang memanggilnya. Ketika menoleh, ia menemukan Donghae berdiri di belakangnya.

"Bukankah kau yang tadi pagi?" tanya Donghae memastikan.

"Apa Donghae-_ssi_ mencari temanku?"

"Iya, aku mencarinya. Tapi bagaimana kau tahu namaku?" tanya Donghae heran. Karena seingatnya, mereka baru tadi pagi bertemu.

"Tentu saja aku kenal. Park Donghae adik dari seorang Park Leeteuk. Siapa yang tidak kenal MC terkenal seperti Park Leeteuk!"

"Begitu ternyata. Aku pikir kau mengenalku. Ternyata karena _Hyung_-ku." Donghae mengangguk-anggukan kepalanya. Namun saat teringat tujuan awalnya, ia kembali bertanya. "Ahh iya. Temanmu tadi pagi—"

"Kyuhyun, temanku yang menabrak Henry." Changmin langsung memutus ucapan Donghae. Ia terus memperhatikan raut Donghae yang tampak terkejut saat mendengar nama Kyuhyun.

"Kyu-Kyuhyun? Kyuhyun?" Donghae mengulangi pertanyaannya.

"Iya, Kyuhyun. Cho Kyuhyun!" jawabnya dengan memperjelas nama Kyuhyun. Changmin bisa melihat dengan jelas raut kekecewaan di wajah Donghae. Untuk sesaat Donghae terdiam. Dan Changmin juga tidak berniat mengeluarkan suaranya.

"Sepertinya ada banyak nama yang sama," batin Donghae kecewa. "Aku ingin meminta maaf padanya," ucap Donghae pada akhirnya. "Tadi pagi sepertinya aku sangat berlebihan. Untuk itu aku datang ke sini untuk meminta maaf."

"Aku belum melihat Kyuhyun sedari tadi. Tapi sepertinya dia sedang di atap."

"Bisa aku ikut denganmu?" kali ini Changmin yang terdiam. Ia memikirkan tentang perasaan Kyuhyun. Sebenarnya ia tidak ingin membuat sahabatnya bersedih. Changmin tahu Kyuhyun akan terluka setiap melihat wajah _hyung_ kandungnya itu. Tapi di sisi lain Kyuhyun juga akan senang karena bisa mengobati kerinduannya. Lagi pula Kyuhyun sudah berjanji akan terus berjuang. Dan Changmin akan terus mendampingi Kyuhyun untuk mewujudkannya.

"Hem… baiklah!"

Changmin dan Donghae sama-sama berjalan menuju atap. Saat akan mencapai lantai teratas, Changmin berpapasan dengan tiga siswa. Dan salah satunya Changmin kenal sebagai ketua tim basket sekolah.

Changmin menghentikan langkahnya saat Jonghyun melewatinya begitu saja. Matanya menyipit melihat ke dua temannya yang berjalan sambil meringis kesakitan. "Ada apa dengan mereka?" batin Changmin. Namun Changmin langsung mengedikkan bahunya tidak acuh. Niatnya ke atap untuk menemui ke dua sahabatnya.

"Kyu…!" Changmin berteriak sebelum sampai di depan pintu. "Minho-_ya_…apa kalian di dalam?" teriaknya lagi. Saat pintu itu terbuka, Changmin mendesah kecewa. "Dimana mereka?" monolognya. Ia tidak menemukan keberadaan Kyuhyun dan Minho. Hanya angin yang menerpa wajahnya saat pertama kali membuka pintu.

Changmin dan Donghae melangkah masuk. Pandangan mereka mengitari penjuru atap, tapi mereka tidak menemukan siapapun. "Sepertinya mereka tidak ada di sini."

Setelahnya, Changmin melangkah keluar. Ia tidak langsung menutup pintu karena masih ada Donghae. "Aku harus mencari mereka di mana lagi?" keluhnya frustasi.

Donghae tidak langsung pergi seperti Changmin. Saat di ambang pintu, Donghae menghentikan langkahnya. Ia kembali menolehkan kepalanya ke belakang. Tangannya terangkat untuk menyentuh dadanya. Ada rasa yang mengganjal di hatinya. Rasa sesak yang Donghae tidak tahu apa penyebabnya. "Kenapa perasaanku seperti ini?" batinnya.

Changmin sudah tidak terlihat. Tapi Donghae belum beranjak dari tempatnya. Kakinya seolah berat untuk melangkah. Ada sesuatu yang mengharuskan ia tetap tinggal. Namun lagi-lagi Donghae tidak tahu apa.

Donghae merogoh saku celananya saat _smartphone_-nya bergetar. Nama Henry yang tertera di layar. "Hem baiklah!" ucapnya setelah mendengar suara dari sebenarng sana. Setelah memutuskan sambungan _telephone_-nya, Donghae langsung bergegas pergi.

Saat pintu itu telah tertutu rapat, tubuh Kyuhyun langsung limbung. "_Hyung_!" Minho menepuk-nepuk pipi Kyuhyun agar _hyung_-nya itu membuka matanya. Raut ketakutan jelas terlihat di wajah Minho. Sesuai permintaan Kyuhyun, mereka bersembunyi di balik tumpukan kursi dan meja yang tidak terpakai.

"_Hyung_, buka matamu!"

"Chang-Changmin tidak…melihat kita kan _Minie_-ya?" tanya Kyuhyun dengan nafas yang tersengal-sengal.

"Tidak! Changmin _Hyung_ tidak tahu." Air mata Minho mengalir semakin deras. Ia tidak sanggup di hadapkan dengan situasi seperti sekarang. Ia tadinya merasa senang karena mendengar suara Changmin. Tapi Kyuhyun justru meminta bersembunyi. Kyuhyun tidak ingin Changmin melihat keadaannya. Apalagi Kyuhyun yakin, Changmin berpapasan dengan Jonghyun.

**.**

**.**

Minho duduk menghadap Kyuhyun yang tengah terbaring. Keadaanya sangat kacau. Wajahnya tampak kusut. Matanya terlihat begitu sembab. Minho tidak tidur karena terus menunggu Kyuhyun membuka matanya.

"Kyu _hyung_ tidak apa-apa. Dia hanya tertidur. _Hyung_ hanya kelelahan." Minho terus mengucapkan kalimat itu untuk menguatkan dirinya. Changmin tidak ada di sisinya. Ia merasa sendiri menghadapi kekalutan hatinya.

Mengingat Changmin, membuat perasaan Minho semakin tidak tenang. Minho tahu Changmin pasti sedang mengkhawatirkan mereka. Apalagi saat ini sudah lebih dari jam dua belas malam. Minho hanya bisa tertunduk lesu. Sesuai permintaan Kyuhyun sebelum kehilangan kesadarannya, Minho jadi tidak memberi kabar pada Changmin.

"Kenapa hidup kita sesulit ini, _Hyung_?" Minho menggenggam tangan Kyuhyun yang terasa dingin. "Sejak kecil, hidup yang kita jalani tidak pernah mudah. Tapi aku tetap kuat karena ada kalian." hati Minho benar-benar sakit melihat luka di sekujur tubuh Kyuhyun. Luka di hati Kyuhyun yang tidak tampak saja Minho bisa merasakannya. Apalagi yang jelas terlihat dan ia saksikan sendiri. Mungkin Minho tidak akan sesedih ini jika yang mendapat luka dirinya sendiri.

"_Hyung_, cepatlah sembuh! Buka matamu! Aku kesepian." Minho merebahkan kepalanya di sisi bantal Kyuhyun yang tersisa. Kepalanya yang masih terasa sakit membuatnya tidak tahan duduk berlama-lama.

"Tuhan, beri kesembuhan pada Kyu _hyung_." Doa Minho dalam hati. Minho membuka matanya yang sempat terpejam. Ia menegakkan tubuhnya dan berjalan ke luar.

"Aku tidak boleh terus seperti ini. Aku harus kuat!" batin Minho. Tubuhnya terasa begitu lemas. Minho harus mengisi perutnya agar bisa tetap menjaga Kyuhyun. Minho tidak ingin sakit di saat Kyuhyun membutuhkannya.

Minho menutup pintu ruang rawat Kyuhyun dengan hati-hati. Ia menghentikan langkah mendapati seseorang yang ia kenal. Orang itu duduk di bangku yang tersedia dengan mengenakan seragam pasien.

Minho memperhatikan orang itu yang tidak lain adalah teman sekelasnya. Namun mereka sama sekali tidak pernah bertegur sapa. Bahkan Minho tidak pernah melihat anak itu tersenyum. Hanya diam memasang wajah dinginnya di kelas. Pandangan anak itu tampak kosong. Tapi Minho sama sekali tidak berniat untuk mendekati. Karena ia yakin, anak yang terkenal paling dingin itu tidak akan menjawabnya.

Minho memegangi perutnya yang terasa lapar. "Apa Changmin _hyung_ sudah makan?" batin Minho saat mengingat Changmin yang hoby makan. "Maafkan aku _hyung_. Aku tidak bisa memberi kabar. Tapi semoga _hyung_ bisa menjaga kesehatan. Kyu _hyung_ akan sedih kalau _hyung_ ikut sakit."

Saat berjalan mencari makan, Minho berpapasan dengan Taemin. Tadinya ia ingin menghindar, tapi Taemin lebih dulu menglihatnya. "Min, kenapa kau di sini?" tanya Taemin. "Siapa yang sakit?"

"Aku di sini karena menjenguk seseorang," jawab Minho tanpa mau menatap Taemin. Ia pura-pura mencari sesuatu.

"Siapa?" tanya Taemin lagi. Taemin tahu Minho belum lama berada di Gangnam-gu. Dan ia yakin, belum banyak yang Minho kenali.

"Taemin-_ah_, aku pergi dulu. Aku harus segera pulang. _Hyung_-ku pasti sudah menunggu. Karena pulang kerja aku langsung ke sini." Minho langsung bergegas pergi. Ia tidak memperhatikan raut wajah Taemin yang kebingungan.

"Kerja? Tapi kenapa tadi Changmin _hyung_ hanya sendiri?" monolog Taemin. Ia sempat datang ke kafe tempat Minho bekerja. Bahkan ia di tanya Changmin tentang keberadaan Minho. "Ada yang tidak beres! Kalau Minho bekerja, kenapa Changmin _hyung_ terus mencari Minho?"

Kyuhyun membuka mata beberapa saat setelah Minho keluar. Yang pertama di dapatinya adalah dinding yang serba putih. Bau khas obat-obatan langsung terasa di indera penciumannya. Kyuhyun melihat ke sekeliling. Ia tidak menemukan keberadaan Minho. "Kemana Minho?" batinnya. Kyuhyun mencoba duduk. Namun ia langsung meringis saat semua persendiannya terasa kaku. Kepalanya terasa berat. Karena sekujur tubuhnya terasa sakit, Kyuhyun memilih kembali berbaring.

"Semoga Changmin belum tahu," doa Kyuhyun dalam hati.

Kyuhyun memejamkan mata saat kilasan kenangan beberapa tahun lalu terbayang.

"_Hae hyung, Kyu cedang cakit. Hae hyung jangan pelgi-pelgi ya_?" pinta Kyuhyun dengan wajah memelas pada saat itu.

"_Hyung tidak akan pergi. Hyung akan di sini menjaga Kyunie. Jadi Kyunie cepatlah sembuh_!"

Air mata lolos dari sudut mata Kyuhyun. Meski telah bertahun-tahun, tapi semua kenangan semasa ia kecil, sama sekali tidak bisa Kyuhyun lupakan. "_Hyung_, kalau sekarang _hyung_ tahu aku seperti ini, apa _hyung_ masih mau menjagaku?" batin Kyuhyun. Ia tidak yakin Donghae masih mau menjaganya. Jangankan menjaga, mengingat dirinya saja pun tidak. Dirinya benar-benar merasa tercampakkan. Tapi Kyuhyun tidak akan menyerah. Keinginannya untuk bersama dengan _hyung_-nya lebih besar dari pada sakit karena di lupakan.

Kyuhyun mengusap air matanya. Ia tidak ingin Minho mendapatinya tengah menangis. Kyuhyun sadar, kenangan yang sering melukai hatinya itu tidak akan bisa di lupakan. Kenangan itu adalah bagian dari hidupnya. Dan kenangan itu pula yang membuat Kyuhyun ingin kembali.

Kyuhyun menoleh saat pintu terbuka. Ia tersenyum melihat Minho yang terkejut di ambang pintu. "_Hyuuung_!" Minho langsung berlari dan memeluk Kyuhyun. Meski begitu, Minho tetap berhati-hati agar tidak semakin membuat Kyuhyun terluka.

"_Hyung_!" Minho hanya terus mengucapkan _hyung_ sambil menangis. Namun air matanya kali ini adalah air mata bahagia.

"Hey! Kenapa kau menangis?" Kyuhun mengusap-usap punggung Minho yang tengah terisak. Ia ingin tertawa. Tapi bibirnya terasa sakit. Jadi Kyuhun hanya bisa menahan senyumnya.

"Akhirnya _hyung_ sadar," ucap Minho di sela tangisnya.

"Berhentilah menangis. Kau jadi seperti seorang gadis saja Minie-_ya_."

"Aku menangis karena _Hyung_ memejamkan mata terlalu lama. Aku tidak ada teman mengobrol di sini." Minho melepas pelukannya. Ia tidak peduli di katakan seperti seorang gadis. Dan kini Minho beralih merebahkan kepalanya di sisi kepala Kyuhyun.

"Berhentilah menangis Minie-_ya_!" pinta Kyuhyun sambil mengusap-usap kepala Minho.

"_Hyung_, berjanjilah tidak akan membiarkan dirimu terluka lagi." Minho melingkarkan tangannya di perut Kyuhyun. "Untuk apa kita berlatih bela diri kalau _Hyung_ diam saja di pukuli." Kyuhyun tidak menjawab. Hanya menepuk-nepuk tangan Minho yang di perutnya. Kyuhyun tidak ingin berjanji untuk tidak melakukannya. Karena jika itu terjadi pada Minho, Kyuhyun juga akan melakukan hal yang sama. Membiarkan dirinya terluka demi orang yang ia sayang.

"Minie, bagaimana luka di kepalamu?" tanya Kyuhyun. tangannya ia gunakan untuk menyentuh kepala Minho.

"Aku tidak apa-apa!" bohong Minho. Kepalanya masih terasa sangat sakit. Bahkan untuk berjalan terasa berputar. Tapi Minho tidak ingin membuat Kyuhyun khawatir.

"Jangan mencoba berbohong Minie-_ya_!"

"_Hyung_ berhentilah bertanya tentang keadaanku! Aku mengantuk _Hyung_!" tadinya Kyuhyun masih ingin mengeluarkan suaranya. Tapi karena ia sadar Minho belum tertidur, ia mengurungkan niatnya.

"Tidurlah di sini!" Kyuhyun meminta Minho tidur dengannya. Tapi Minho menolak. Minho tahu sekujur tubuh Kyuhyun penuh luka. Kyuhyun akan kesulitan bergerak jika seranjang dengannya.

"Aku ingin tidur seperti ini saja."

**.**

**.**

"Hae, kenapa menangis?" Leeteuk berlari menghampiri Donghae yang menangis histeris. "Ada apa?" tanya Leeteuk khawatir.

"Di mana Kyuhyunie Hae-_ya_?" tanya Leeteuk saat tidak menemukan keberadaan adik kecilnya. "Hae, jawab _Hyung_! Jangan menangis terus seperti ini!" pinta Leeteuk. Namun Donghae tidak menjawab. Hanya terus menangis. Tangannya terus menunjuk ke arah jalanan.

"Di mana Kyunie?" Leeteuk mencoba mencari keberadaan Kyuhyun di sekitar taman. Tapi sama sekali tidak terlihat. Bahkan ia tidak melihat anak kecil selain Donghae. "Donghae-_ya_, sebenarnya ada apa? Di mana Kyuhyunie? Apa yang terjadi?" sama sekali tidak ada jawaban. Donghae hanya menangis terisak tanpa mampu berbicara.

"Donghae!"

Leeteuk langsung membuka matanya. Nafasnya tersengal-sengal. Keringat dingin bercucuran di pelipisnya. Jam di dinding menunjukkan pukul satu dini hari. "Ya Tuhan, kenapa mimpi ini datang lagi?" setelah membasahi tenggorokannya dengan beberapa teguk air, Leeteuk turun dari ranjangnya. Kakinya melangkah ke arah kamar yang tidak jauh dari kamarnya. Perlahan, ia membuka knop pintu kamar adiknya. Saat pintu itu terbuka, di dapatinya Donghae tengah tidur lelap.

Senyum meneduhkan terpatri di wajahnya. Leeteuk hanya memperhatikan Donghae dari pintu. Ia tidak ingin mengganggu tidur adiknya. "Satu hal yang membuatku bisa tersenyum saat mimpi buruk itu datang adalah kenyataan bahwa kau baik-baik saja," batin Leeteuk.

"Tetaplah sehat seperti ini Hae-_ya_. Jangan ingat masa lalu yang bisa membuatmu sakit. Kau harus hidup dengan baik. Aku tidak ingin kau seperti yang dulu. Aku berjanji akan melindungimu," lanjutnya dalam hati sembari memandang wajah Donghae yang tampak begitu polos.

"Hanya kau satu-satunya yang aku punya saat ini."

**.**

**.**

Di sudut ruangan yang serba putih, Minho duduk dalam diam. Pandangannya terarah pada lantai yang ia pijak. Matanya berkedip lemah. Tidak banyak pergerakan yang ia lakukan. Hanya sesekali mendesah berat. Di atas ranjang, Kyuhyun masih memejamkan matanya. Meski mata itu tertutup rapat, tapi tidak ada ketakutan yang Minho rasakan. Nafasnya yang tampak teratur, membuatnya tidak perlu mencemaskan keadaan Kyuhyun.

"Bagaimana aku harus mendapatkannya? Di mana aku mencarinya?" Minho memejamkan matanya. Kepalanya lagi-lagi bedenyut sakit.

"Jangan coba-coba berpikir mencari uang untuk membayar biaya perawatanku Minie-_ya_!" Minho sedikit terkejut mendengar suara Kyuhyun yang tiba-tiba.

"_Hyung_, a—"

"Jangan mencoba berbohong!" Minho menyerah. Ia tidak bisa lagi menyela perkataan Kyuhyun. Ucapan Kyuhyun benar adanya. Ia ingin bekerja untuk membayar tagihan Rumah Sakit. Meski Kyuhyun tidak di rawat di Rumah Sakit elit, tapi tetap saja membutuhkan biaya. Minho sedang berpikir keras bagaimana bisa mencari uang tambahan.

"Tapi—"

"Aku masih memiliki tabungan. Jadi jangan pikirkan untuk mencari uang!" Minho sangat tahu Kyuhyun berbohong. Mereka tidak hanya setahun hidup bersama. Tapi Minho memilih diam. Ia tidak ingin Kyuhyun menaikkan suaranya dan membuat nyeri di perutnya bertambah. Mungkin ia bisa meminta gajinya di awal pada bosnya.

Minho berjalan ke arah ranjang. Keadaan Kyuhyun lebih membaik. Tapi memar itu masih sangat jelas terlihat. Bahkan untuk berjalan ke kamar mandi, Kyuhyun terus meringis kesakitan. "_Hyung_ la—"

"Kau sudah makan Minie-_ya_?" Belum sempat Minho berbicara, Kyuhyun lebih dulu bertanya.

"_Hyung_, berhentilah mengkhawatirkanku. Aku baik-baik saja. Yang saat ini sakit, _Hyung_ bukan aku!"

"Bodoh! Siapa yang mengkhawatirkanmu. Aku hanya tidak ingin kau sakit dan menambah biaya rumah sakit!" Minho tersenyum. _Hyung_-nya satu ini sama sekali tidak berbakat dalam berbohong. Kyuhyun selalu mengalihkan pandanganya jika berbohong. "Minie-_ya_, jangan perlihatkan wajah seperti itu."

Untuk kali ini, Minho sangat menyesal tidak bisa berbohong. Ia menyesal tidak bisa menyembunyikan rasa sedihnya setiap kali melihat Kyuhyun meringis kesakitan saat bergerak. Meski berulang kali mencoba tegar dan ceria, tetap saja kesedihan dari wajahnya tidak mau beranjak.

Brak…

Mereka berdua berjengit saat pintu di dobrak dengan keras. Mata mereka membola melihat Changmin di ambang pintu. Changmin berdiri dengan nafas yang tersengal-sengal. Pandanganya tertuju pada ranjang dan alat infus yang berdiri tegak.

Mulut Changmin terbuka. Kakinya terasa sulit untuk di gerakkan. Pemandangan yang tersaji di hadapannya, membuat matanya memanas. Sampai beberapa detik, Changmin masih belum berbicara.

"_Hyung_, ini salahku. Maafkan aku karena—"

"Sebenarnya apa maksud kalian?" tanya Changmin dengan suara bergetar.

Kyuhyun dengan sekuat tenaga mencoba bangkit. Lagi-lagi ia meringis sambil memegangi perutnya. "Chwang aku hanya—"

"Apa maksud semua ini?" teriak Changmin yang membuat Kyuhyun dan Minho kehilangan kata-kata. Matanya benar-benar tampak memerah. Tampak jelas, Changmin tengah menahan emosinya.

"_Hyung_ tenang lah! Aku bisa jelas—"

"Kalian tidak tahu bagaimana khawatirnya aku?" Changmin mencoba maju beberapa langkah. Pandangannya tetap tertuju pada sahabatnya yang penuh luka. Saat mata bambi miliknya menyusuri luka di tubuh Kyuhyun, tenggorokannya semakin tercekat. Dadanya terasa sesak bagai di himpit. "Bahkan aku seperti orang gila mencari keberadaan kalian. kalau bukan karena Taemin—"

"_Hyung_, aku mohon jangan salah paham." Minho semakin gusar. Ia tahu Changmin marah dan kecewa. Tapi ia takut Kyuhyun semakin banyak bergerak dan membuat luka-luka itu semakin sakit.

"Kalian tidak menganggapku lagi?"

"Tidak Chwang! Ini semua tidak seperti yang kau pikirkan."

Minho sekuat tenaga mencegah Kyuhyun yang ingin turun dari ranjang. "_Hyung_, lukamu belum sembuh. Jangan banyak bergerak!"

"Lalu apa? Saat keadaanmu seperti ini, kalian tidak memberi tahuku. Dan membiarkanku mencari kalian kesana kemari. Apa kalian sengaja? Kalian tidak ingin aku tahu? Apa aku tidak berhak untuk tahu?"

"Cukup _Hyung_!" sergah Minho. Kali ini ia memandang Changmin dengan tajam. "Sudah berapa lama _Hyung_ mengenal kami? Sudah berapa lama kita bersama? Apa itu yang _Hyung_ pikirkan tentang kami?" Minho tidak bisa lagi menahan emosinya. Bahkan ia mengabaikan Kyuhyun yang memintanya tenang.

"Minie-_ya_, sudahlah! Jangan seperti ini."

"Justru itu yang ingin aku tanyakan. Sudah berapa lama kita bersama? Kenapa kalian masih bisa menyembunyikan hal ini dariku. Bukankah ini sudah jelas?"

"Kenapa hanya itu yang bisa _Hyung_ pikirkan?" suara Minho mulai meninggi. "Di saat Kyuhyun _hyung_ mempertaruhkan nyawanya demi _hyung_, kenapa hanya itu yang bisa _hyung_ pikirkan?" Minho sekuat tenaga untuk tidak meluapkan emosinya. Tapi rasa kecewa itu tidak bisa ia hindarkan saat Changmin tidak mempercayai mereka. Luka itu semakin terasa mengingat lamanya mereka bersama. Sedih itu semakin dalam mengingat semua yang telah mereka lalui.

"Mempertaruhkan nyawa untukku? A-apa maksudnya, Kyu?" kalimat yang baru saja Changmin dengar, semakin melemaskan persendiannya. Ia menatap Kyuhyun meminta penjelasan. Tapi sahabatnya itu justru enggan menatapnya. "Katakan padaku Kyu!" pinta Changmin. Ia berjalan ke arah Kyuhyun yang hanya mampu menunduk. "Katakan padaku apa maksudnya?" teriak Changmin karena Kyuhyun enggan menjawab.

Kyuhyun memejamkan matanya. Ia tidak sanggup menjawab pertanyaan Changmin. Ia tahu, Changmin akan semakin terluka. Ia sangat tahu, Changmin tidak pernah menginginkan dirinya seperti ini.

"Jawab aku Kyu! Cepat jawab!" teriak Changmin lagi. Ia mengguncang tubuh Kyuhyun agar tidak diam saja. "Katakan padaku Kyu!" Kyuhyun meringis kesakitan karena guncangan di tubuhnya.

"_Hyung_ hentikan! _Hyung_ melukainya." Minho langsung menghempaskan ke dua tangan Changmin di pundak Kyuhyun. "_Hyung_ sama saja ingin menambah luka di tubuh Kyuhyun _Hyung_."

Changmin mundur beberapa langkah. Isakan-isakan itu mulai terdengar. Hatinya semakin berdenyut melihat Kyuhyun yang meringis menahan sakit. Kenyataan sahabatnya terluka karenanya semakin menyesakkan hatinya.

"Kyuhyun _hyung_ melakukan ini karena ingin _Hyung_ tetap bisa bermain basket," ucap Minho. Seketika tangisan Changmin terhenti. Ia memandang Minho dengan tidak percaya.

"Jadi ini karena Jonghyun?" anggukan di kepala Minho membuat Changmin mengepalkan tangannya erat.

"Menurutmu aku jadi lebih bahagia, Kyu?" tanya Changmin dingin.

"Chwang aku hanya ingin kau mewujudkan cita-citamu!" Kyuhyun tidak mampu menatap mata Changmin yang begitu memerah.

"Menurutmu aku suka melihatmu terluka seperti ini karenaku?"

"Chwang aku hanya—"

"Kalau aku tahu keinginanku membuatmu seperti ini, aku tidak akan pernah ingin menjadi pemain basket!" pernyataan Changmin sontak membuat Kyuhyun dan Minho terkejut. Bahkan Minho sampai menahan nafasnya beberapa saat.

"Tidak Chwang. Kau tidak boleh berpikiran seperti itu!" Air mata Kyuhyun mulai mengalir. Ia berharap perkataan Changmin hanyalah gurauan. Mereka berdua tahu, bagaimana besarnya keinginan Changmin untuk menjadi pemain basket.

"Aku membenci basket! Aku tidak akan bermain basket lagi." Changmin langsung pergi begitu saja setelah mengucapkan kalimatnya. Meninggalkan ke dua sahabatnya yang masih shock di tempat.

**TBC**

**.**

**.**

Terima kasih banyak untuk:

**Kyuli 99 / ****Dinggochan**** / ****Readlight**** / ****Gyu1315**** / ****Yulianasuka**** / Yunacho90 / Cupid Cipudd / Deushiikyungie / Gnagyu / Dewidossantosleite / Awaelfkyu13 / Chocira / Diahretno / Liestie Ajhah / Mifta Cinya / Choeunrong / Sparkyubum / Byunfufairia / Atik1125 / Yumi99 Yk / Phn19 / Ekaokta3424 / Wonhaesung Love / Sofyanayunita1/ Angel Sparkyu / Choding / Cho Kyunhae / Guest / Kyuhae / Erka / Angella / Restu Tiana / Lily / Riekyumidwife / Permenkaret / Idarkyu / Ilmah / Jiahkim / Chairun / Sarah / Shin Ririn1013 / Raraminhyoney / Kuroi Ilna / Rpsckhalways / Adlia / Emon204 / Guest / Entik Hale**

Untuk ANYUN yang kemarin minta pin BB, sudah di kirim melalui PM. Coba cek PM-nya. Dari BABY chapter 10 sudah di kirim kok. Malah sudah yang kedua kali.

Yang tanya ini Jonghyun yang mana, karena ini KYULINE, jadi tentu Jonghyun CNBLUE. Dan cast lainnya hanya untuk keperluan cerita. Jadi siapapun cast yang muncul di chapter depan, mohon jangan di permasalahkan. Entah itu anggota KYULINE atau tidak. Ini hanya fanfic!


End file.
